


Are you there Chuck?, It's us fangirls By: Tina Winchester and L.R. Bare

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 37,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noelle and Renee are going to a convention for Supernatural their favorite show. They end up meeting Dean and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by Tina Winchester and L.R Bare. We wrote this together and continue to write.

Tension was mounting outside the hotel. Another Supernatural convention was about to begin. The second one in the area to celebrate yet another season of the adventures, or misadventures of Sam and Dean Winchester, hunters of all things Supernatural. In this story, Chuck, Master of Ceremonies of the convention appears to have gone missing, after having called Sam and Dean, telling them to come out there. Of course, no one has seen Chuck, but the show must go on...and it does. With or without a hitch remains to be seen. :-)

Renee and Noelle anxiously awaited this weekend all year and had managed to be very near the front of the line with their tickets in hand, ready to enter the doors that had just opened to begin admitting Supernatural fans from all over the country.

Renee (22) and Noelle (23) had had just enough time to change clothes after work and rush to the hotel. No one was being granted entry, as yet, so they would just have to sign into their room, a bit later. In the meantime, all they could do was wait in line, like everyone else. Renee had thrown on her brand new jeans for the occasion and a new tee shirt featuring her favorite character from the show, the Archangel Gabriel. The colors in the shirt and Gabriel's wings brought out the fiery hue of Renee's hair and accentuated the deep brown of her eyes.

Noelle wore a similar look. She wore snug, form-fitting jeans and a tee shirt that advertised her favorite character, the Soulless personification of Sam Winchester, the youngest of the two Winchester brothers. She left her long, flowing brown/russet highlighted length tresses down to fall naturally around her shoulders. She chose not to wear sunglasses and wished she had not made that decision. The evening sun was brutal and every time she had to turn toward it, the little gold flecks in her dark brown irises almost glowed, unnaturally. She always thought she freaked people out because of the looks they gave her when they saw it happen.

"Are we going in, yet?" Noelle complained, bouncing up on her toes. Only being 5'1" had its disadvantages. "Is the line even moving?"

"I think so," Renee answered her. "I believe we've actually moved three feet in the last hour. That's progress, right?"

"Oh. Sure. We're really moving. Breaking the sound barrier," Noelle grumbled.

"We'll get in. Just relax."

"Well, I have to pee."

"If you go, now, you'll miss something," Renee warned her.

"I know. I think that's a law of nature or something." Noelle did the potty bounce. "But, I still have to go."

Renee smiled and squeezed her friend's hand. "Soon. We'll be in there, soon," she tried to reassure her.


	2. Getting in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are standing in line and finally get in to the convention only to find out Chuck did not show. They go into the bar area to drink. They spot the real Dean and Sam

"This is getting to be a snails pace. And now I have to go too." Renee said after a half an hour. Noelle looked like she almost was ready to burst.  
"I say I run to the port a potty first then you. One stays in line. " Noelle said. The line had moved but not much. Renee shook her head. She waited and watched as Noelle got in the line for the port a potty.  
Noelle and her had been friends since High school. Now they lived near each other. It was Noelle's idea to come to this. She was the bold one. Where Renee was shy. There was rumors that most of the actors would be there to sign autographs and take pics. She wanted to meet the actor that portrayed Gabriel so bad.  
While Noelle wanted to meet the actor that portrayed Sam so bad. Renee could not believe she had become such a fangirl. Noelle and her did not fangirl like this. She was twirling her red hair with streaks of Gold in it when she saw the line move another two inches. At this rate they would be here until Tuesday.  
Noelle came back. And said "Go hurry because I thought I saw them open the gates more." Noelle said  
Sure enough they did and They moved more rapidly but Renee had to go so she ran. By the time she got back Noelle was up second in line and the guy behind was mad when Renee came back, He gave her a dirty look and she gave one back.  
"What next time I will pee on your shoe." Renee said to him and Noelle laughed. They got through and headed to their seats.  
"Thank God we are staying at this hotel. Do you think any of the actors will be staying here too?" Noelle asked. Renee smiled. This meant that Noelle and her would be investigating and trying to find their rooms. Why did this feel like when they went to see where their one favorite rock star was staying oh yeah they got almost arrested.  
"Yes I know what you are think. No I will not get us arrested." Noelle said  
Renee had to laugh. They sat in their seats. Chuck the author was supposed to host but. They did not see him anywhere. Another guy came up and announced that they would be delayed because Chuck was running late. It being only Thursday, it was not big deal because most of the fans came in on Friday. They usually never started Thursday.  
Renee and Noelle were bummed hoping that like sometimes Chuck would be awesome and start early. Chuck was cool like that it was said and would pull in some of the stars early. Or at least that was what happened before this was their first convention.  
They walked out of the convention hall defeated.  
"Let's go to the bar." Noelle said  
"Good idea. I bet everyone has that idea. " Renee said  
They went into the brightly painted lounge bar. You could tell it had just been remodeled . Some of the paint still smelled new.   
They sat down and ordered.  
Renee ordered a fuzzy navel and Noelle ordered a screwdriver. Around them were all kinds of fans with cosplay costumes on.  
They had downed at least six each when towards to main entrance a bow legged guy and tall hunk of a man walked in.  
"Them are the best cosplay costumes ever" Noelle said laughing "I love me some liquid courage"  
"You are drunk" Renee laughed she nodded too and thought they looked at them.  
"Nope not yet. I need to be to talk to them good looking dudes though. " Noelle said  
Renee sighed and Nodded.


	3. drinking and talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet Sam and Dean thinking they are cosplayers.

Noelle half stepped, half slid off the bar stool. "Okay, maybe I'm a little drunk. But I still got this!"

Renee smirked, "we'll see." She followed Noelle a few steps. "You're actually going over there to talk to them?" Her voice rose a nervous octave.

"Well, yeah! Girl, if we don't go meet them, some other wench might swoop in and grab that fine specimen of manliness, and that is so not happening this weekend. Besides, they really did a great job on their costumes. They really look like Sam and Dean. Don'tcha' think?"

"I want to see the Gabe people," Renee grinned.

"I know you do. I'm sure someone will be along sooner or later," Noelle winked at her.

Renee pointed through the small separate groups of people. "Well, they are moving that way!"

Noelle's face morphed into a look of sheer determination. "Then so are we," she took Renee by the wrist and pulled her along. "Come on. I don't want to lose you and we have to sit close enough to them for me to work my woman mojo and get their attention. Or at least get Imitation Sam's."

"Oh, god. What are you getting me into?" Renee sprouted a look of terror.

"Nothing that will land us in jail counting cell ceiling tiles, again, I promise," Noelle grinned.

"We're doomed, aren't we?"

Noelle stopped and turned to her bff. "When have I ever gotten us into any major mess?"

Renee looked at her, arching a brow. "Seriously? Which time do you want me to remind you about?"

"It hasn't ever gotten that bad!"

"I think you have a selective memory," Renee shook her head.

Noelle finally found a table near a dark corner booth where Imitation Sam and Dean, as she referred to them, and no sooner than she was about to sit, she had already caught Imitation Sam's attentive eye, which she non-chalantly pretended not to notice. Sitting with her back only partially to him, she winked at Renee and made kiss lips at her, then rolled her eyes back in the direction of the guys sitting in the booth behind her.

Renee discreetly glanced over there, then looked back at Noelle. "How the Hell do you do that?"

"I can show you, if you want," she winked, offering.

Renee paled. "Not here!"

"No, silly! Later. When we get back to our room. Or in the morning when I return to it," Noelle smirked, teasing her shy friend.

Renee gaped. "Don't you dare!" She did not miss Noelle's insinuation.

Noelle merely smiled, mischievously, and took another sip of her cocktail, her eyes shining and dancing merrily in the sparkling light from the small lights on the tables of the bar and the dimmed ceiling lamps over the side booths near the window


	4. making small talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam sit down to get info from the girls about Chuck. Renee gets sick

Before she could get up she looked up. Renee heard the clearing of the throat. They each looked up to see Sam look alike in front of Noelle and Dean look alike in front of Renee.  
Renee took ahold of her drink and swallowed the whole thing down. Noelle had a silly drunk smile on her face Renee had seen that face before. It was Trouble with a capital T.  
"You ladies ok with us sitting down?" Dean look alike asked. Renee was just so awestruck. Her first crush in the books was Dean. Then Gabriel came along.  
"Ummm umm sure" Renee said her shyness kicking in. It was the best Dean look alike she had ever seen. The actors were not as dreamy as these guys.  
Dean had Renee scoot over. Sam look alike had Noelle scoot over.  
"Whoaaaa you are a tall one even sitting down. " Noelle said. She felt dizzy looking up at that hunk. He was dreamy and yes way more so than the actor who played him. This man made that actor look like a boy and a dog.  
Dean waved over the waitress and looked back at the ladies to ask"What you two drinking?" He asked  
"Fuzzy Navel and she is drinking a Screwdriver." Renee said feeling her buzz good.  
Noelle just laughed. Renee could tell she was plotting something. Dean was sweet talking the waitress. He then turned in his seat after the waitress went along on her merry way. This man had a real way of charming women. He was Dean in more ways than looks. He was the book Dean the way she would have pictured him if she had , had him as a point of reference. Noelle was looking at Sam look alike the same way.  
Renee nodded her head no when she looked at them. Noelle asked "Hey you guys want to get drunk since the convention was a bust today?" Renee sensed it she knew when they were fixing to get so drunk. Dang it. She had been the one to introduce her to her huge mistake.  
She did not even mention him now. She hated the thought of him. She had to admit he was dreamy even though it was a mistake. She shook her head away from the memory of her first. This was now.  
Plus it was her own dang fault she fell for him and he used her so badly. Damn her. And looking at this slice of heaven in tight jeans did not help her. She focused. If Noelle would have her fantasy she would not settle. The more she looked at this adonis the more she liked.  
Noelle was having a conversation with tall dark and muscle bound.  
"Can you see my bestie over there drooling over your pal?" She asked  
"Yeah she is drooling isn't she?" Sam look alike said smiling the sexiest smile Noelle had ever seen.  
"You are soo beautiful you know that?" Noelle said  
Dean gave the ladies there drinks when the waitress set then down.  
Dean had gotten himself a few whiskey shots and had the waitress bring the ladies two more drinks apiece.  
"We are getting drunk tonight ladies so drink up" Dean said downing his shot while Sam sipped on his beer.  
"That is my brother always the poet." Sam said drinking his beer.  
"Is he really your brother damn you are so doing your role playing well." Renee said  
Dean looked at Sam and Sam nodded.  
"Yeah we take it really far out there." Sam said playing along.  
Renee felt sick and excused herself to go to the bathroom.  
"Is she going to be ok?" Sam asked  
"Yeah she is a light weight and I little disappointed because she has not seen any Gabriel look a likes. " Noelle said.  
"Why would she want to bother with that douchebag?" Dean said smiling and watching the waitress sashay toward them.  
"What do you guys know of Chuck's not appearing tonight?" Sam asked being serious.  
"He was supposed to be here. The guy in the auditorium said he was delayed." Noelle said.

Renee felt all the contents of her tummy leave her thank god she had gotten to the stall and over the toilet in time.


	5. Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find out what Noelle knows and Renee is still sick.

"And you, Mr.," Noelle looked at Imitation Dean and chuckled, lifting her drink to her lips, "don't refer to Gabe as a douchebag! She likes him!"

Dean shook his head. "Uh huh. Your friend was looking a little green around the gills. She not feeling well?"

Noelle took a guzzle of her drink and looked between the two brothers. She smiled somewhat sensually at Imitation Sam and looked back at Imitation Dean. "She's not used to drinking. I try to get her out a couple times a month. Trying to get her out of her shell, so to speak. It's a slow process, but she's actually better than she was a while ago." She looked back at Sam. "Why you asking about Chuck, anyway? They only said delayed. They didn't say he wasn't coming at all."

Sam set his drink down and looked across at Dean then looked at Noelle. "Let's just say we could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you...and I can think of better things to do with you than kill you. He called, we answered. We got here, he's not here. Simple as that."

"Chuck called you?" Noelle asked. "Yeah, like he calls all the fans and offers them personal invitations to these things. I'm not buying it. So." She looked at his half empty beer, then at Imitation Dean's empty glasses and Renee's still full last glass that Dean has ordered. "Are you even feeling a bit tipsy, yet, Imitation Sam?" She grinned at him and batted her eyes. "I mean, I don't weigh a whole heck of a lot and I can honestly say I'm pretty much plastered. You're like Mt. Everest. You're not feeling a thing, are you? 'Cause if you're not...I'm gonna order you some stronger drinks." She smiled at him and downed the last of her last drink.

Sam drained the last of the beer in the bottle and set it on the table. "I have an idea, too." He backed out of the booth and stood, offering his hand to Noelle. When she placed her hand in his, he helped her out, but didn't let go of her hand right away. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it, softly. "Go check on your friend." He held her gaze with is, not releasing it until he felt ready to do so. "Then come back. Don't make any stops along the way." He let go of her hand then. "Hurry back. Go."

Noelle backed up a step, awestruck. Her throat had suddenly gone dry and she seemed to have lost the ability to speak at all. She nodded once, slowly and backed away a little more, before turning and making her way to the ladies room to go find Renee. When she got there, she stepped inside, suddenly finding the breath in her body that she thought she had misplaced a few minutes ago. She exhaled slowly and opened her eyes. She brought up a hand to fan herself. "Holy shit," she whispered, then moved further into the ladies room. "Renee? You still in here?"

"Yeah," her bff responded, before staggering out of the stall. "I'm here."

"Oh, god!" Noelle hurried over to her. "Are you okay? Do we need to go back to our room? You can't be leaving me sitting with them, alone! It's way too hot sitting at that table alone with those two! I couldn't even breathe, over there! And my god that Imitation Sam is doing something to me. I dunno what, but holy hell. Although... it is almost tempting to just jump his bone ri--- I mean...jump his BONES, plural...right there where he sits."

Renee gave Noelle "the look" and Noelle bit into her lower lip to stop herself from talking a mile a minute.

"Huh?"

"They're waiting for us out there?" Renee asked.

Noelle nodded, afraid if she answered vocally, she'd lose control of her speech, again.

"Okay. Now. Calmly. What is going on, out there?" Renee asked.

"Well, Imitation Sam wanted to know if we knew anything about Chuck not being here. I just told him that all we were told is that the man is delayed. He and his brother exchanged looks, but they didn't seem all that pleased with that answer. You were out there for that, but I think that is when you started getting sick, so I don't think you heard all that."

"Hmm. That is kind of weird. I don't think this convention is having one of those mystery case things like the first convention did," Renee pondered this for a moment in her mind.

"Hey, we can't be in here forever. Imitation Sam told me to come check on you and get right back there. I gotta get out there, apparently. Hurry up though. Don't leave me to the wolves all by myself...unless you want to," Noelle grinned evilly. "I could always give you a report card on each of them in the morning."

 

Sam stood as Noelle returned to the table and stood aside for her to climb in and sit. "You took a while," he commented.

"Yeah, she needed a little help getting cleaned up and she needed to talk a bit. It's a girl thing. We've been bff's a long time. Since high school or earlier. We always have each other's backs, ya' know. I don't leave her if she isn't ready to be left. She's okay, now. She'll be out in a few. Is there something you guys want to do, since nothing is happening here until tomorrow?"

Sam leveled his gaze on her and lowered it further down her body and back up. "I don't know about my brother, but I do," he smirked.

"I see," Noelle said slowly and swallowed hard. "Well, as soon as Renee comes back, you can fill us all in, I guess, huh?"

Sam just smiled and Noelle nearly jumped off the seat when he lowered one of his hands and rested it on her leg closest to him. The heat that just that hand exuded on her thigh through her jeans nearly had her mind reeling. She quickly looked up, not saying anything and was a bit relieved to see Renee heading back toward the table, coming back from the ladies room.

Dean stood then and gave her room to slide in to the spot she'd occupied before she had to get up, then he sat back down, blocking Renee's exit as Sam had blocked Noelle's, and nodded to Sam, with a mysterious glint in his emerald eyes.


	6. lets have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Noelle get acquainted. Dean and Renee go back to the room. Renee gets sick and find secret passage

Dean seemed to be looking at Renee like she was pie if Noelle did not know better they would be in for a real good night. She looked at Renee who was not looking green but switched to cola to not get any more drunk than she was.  
Sam was just smiling away at Noelle. He had gotten silent.  
"I know you guys think we are cosplayers. So well we are not. We are actually friends of Chuck's" Dean said downing another whiskey. Dean was still trying to get Renee to drink again.  
"Look we told you what we know. I will say Chuck usually comes early or at least that was what we were told on Twitter." Renee said.  
Noelle was getting plastered. She could hold her liquor real well though.  
Sam tried to pump info out of her. Noelle was just doing flirting and Noelle was a master. Renee had seen her do it soo many times. Renee just marveled at it.  
"So have you guys seen any Gabriel cosplayers. I just love Gabriel. " Renee said pointing down at her shirt.  
"Do not say it Dean . " Sam said  
"That guy is a asshat with wings." Dean said downing more drinks.  
"Well you are good looking but for me he hangs the moon. I love my lollipop angel. I write Fanfiction about him. I have written 200 now." Renee said  
"Good lord that douchebag does not deserve anything written about him." Dean said. All he wanted was to get laid. She was a cute little redhead with a nice chest. He wanted to plow her and then go find Chuck. Chuck sounded weird on the phone. He said "He knew who was behind the disappearances and killings going on around this town then the phone went dead.  
"Well have you guys heard that this hotel had a weird history?" Sam asked  
"Other than it looks like the hotel where Luci offed Gabriel?" Renee said."They even changed the name of this for that." Renee said. She was feeling ok. When Noelle and she drank she would do this then go back to drinking. She wanted a Gabriel look alike but she figured she could do worse. than this adonis. She still did not like his attitude about Gabe. That was her man. She worshipped him.  
Noelle looked up into that chiseled face of Sam's "You know I think you might be better looking than Sam. I think you are just so good looking. You make that actor look bad." Noelle said brazenly taking her hand and gripping his leg.  
Sam turned toward her. "You are a wanton woman. Aren't you little minx?" Sam said . His eyes blazing with desire.  
"Yep I am ." Noelle said proudly.  
Sam took his hand and cupped her chin he leaned into her and their lips touched. Then he pulled her in closer and he deepened the kiss.  
"You know guys I think we should maybe go up to our hotel room and talk" Dean said clearing his throat.  
Sam and Noelle came out of the kiss. Noelle was floored this man was all lover. He was the real deal.  
He got out and helped her up by taking her ha and practically lifting her up.  
Dean helped Renee up. Renee was saying something about feeling strange.  
"Hey Sammy you take Noelle and we will meet you up there." Dean said winking.  
Renee headed towards the big bathroom. And emptied out her stomach again. Dean was nice and waited.  
When she came out. He smiled and waved.  
"So where did they go?" Renee asked  
Dean smiled and laughed and put his arm around her. Even though he was not his brother he was tall also. He stood 6'1. It made her feel small she was 5'4. He lead her to the elevator.  
"So I say we go to your room. i mean even if we do not do anything. We can get some sleep." Dean said. being gentlemanly. and lead her in the elevator.   
"Ok I am sorry. i do not feel so well. I do not drink that much." She said  
"No kidding" Dean said but he said it nicely.  
She showed him her room which had two beds. He settle down in the bed and flipped on the TV.  
"Just help yourself to the frig. We stocked it." She said as she went in the bathroom.  
She saw the light dim and then she saw a weird thing that she had not noticed earlier when she was in there. There was a weird crack. She examine it and found an opening. She figured she was dreaming. She told dean that she would be in there awhile and looked out and saw him asleep on Noelle's bed.  
Renee opened the wall. It had an old staircase going down. She heard a weird laugh and smelled candy. . Then she shut the passageway a little so as to let it stay so she could get back but she could see more. She went down the staircase and followed the candy smell. There was a weird sound behind her and she turned around and was face to face with a very handsome man with a candy bar in his hand. She felt the earth spin and she passed out.


	7. Getting busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Noelle get busy

Once the elevator doors closed Sam's eyes locked on Noelle's and butterflies flipped in her belly, although if anyone asked her to describe the feeling, she'd have said it felt more like bats. The roguish twinkle in Sam's eye told her that he knew exactly what he was doing to her insides and was even amused by it. And when he smiled at her, his dimples did her in. She knew what was about to happen. He wanted her and he was going to get her. All of her.

As if he was reading her thoughts, he secured her tightly between himself and the elevator wall and a lazy smile curved his lips. "So, I'm not going to ask any cliche questions." His eyes traveled slowly over her full breasts. "But I don't think I told you, yet, that it's nice to meet you." His smile sent heated shivers up and down her spine and she could read in his face that he wanted to devour her.

She gave him a coy smile and ran her tongue over her lips.

He drew in a sharp intake of air. "So. Did you have anything in particular tonight you wanted to do?"

Noelle cocked her head to the side looking up at him, then let her gaze travel slowly from his hazel eyes down to his wide chest and lower. She lingered her gaze on the fly of his jeans, which was already sporting a nice package beneath, then she raised her eyes back up to meet his with slow, erotic deliberation.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own, Mr. Winchester."

He grinned, and then let his eyes deliberately linger on her breasts again. His eyes glimmered.

At that moment, the elevator doors opened. Noelle slipped out from between Sam and the elevator wall and out of the elevator and into the hallway. Sam followed right behind her and stopped her before she could go in either direction. "Just one question," he started. His fingers brushed over hers as he went to take her hand and a jolt of electricity hit her core.

Noelle swallowed hard and almost shuddered at the power behind it. "What's that?" She asked.

"Do you like big guns?'

She narrowed her eyes, grinning her little devilish smile. "Oh, yes," she answered, her heart picking up a few more beats. "What's not to like?"

"Some people are afraid of powerful weapons."

"Not me. I find them...exciting. A man just has to know how to use his."

"Oh, I agree." His eyes scorched hers, sending tingles up and down her spine and she smiled hungrily.

Sam raised an eyebrow and moved in closer to her. Her breath caught in her chest and she met his gaze. She swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly going dry. Her panties were already dampening between her legs and her heart raced so fast she didn't think she had the ability to speak. She chanced a glance down the front of his jeans, again.

He bulged hard against the zipper, the firm outline of his length very evident. Wow. He was ...huge! Well, that makes sense, she told herself. He's not exactly a small guy. She was afraid, though, that the zipper was going to break right there.

"So, um, where is your room?" She nearly squeaked out.

"Two doors down on the right." Sam took her hand and led her there without another word. He used the card key in the door, led her in quickly but gently and closed the door behind her. "And I'd say, you've come to the right place." He reached out and trailed a finger over her bottom lip. 

Her breath hitched at his touch. Without thinking about what she was doing, she reached out with both hands and suddenly grasped the front of his shirt to pull him closer. When his lips pressed down on hers, he lifted her up to him from under her arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck while their tongues fought for dominance over each other.

His hands found the generous mounds of her breasts and she let out a low moan.

Feverishly, she unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. She drew in a breath at the sight of his bulging biceps, one of them marked with the anti-possession tattoo that Sam had in the books. These guys really are fans, she thought for a half a second. He had the kind of chest women went apeshit over. He was all muscle, well-defined pecs and rippling abs. With his soft brown hair and striking hazel eyes, that swore had already changed color at least three times, he looked like nothing less than a god, to her. She suddenly couldn't wait to feel him inside her.

He reached and helped her pull off her tee shirt and feasted his eyes on the enormous swell of her breasts, barely contained by her sexy lace bra. "My god," he said, stroking her nipples with his thumbs, sending fire racing all the way to her belly, then slid a hand around and in one swift motion, unhooked it and sent it flying to somewhere on the floor. A low growl came from deep in his chest. "I love every curve of you," he growled, fingering her erect nipples. He stroked then over her waist and hips, then cupped her ass with both hands.

She pushed him back slightly then so he could watch as she finished removing her clothes. She slowly unzipped her jeans and slid out of them, bending at the waist and sensually sliding them down her legs and stepping out of them, kicking them to the side. She straightened then before him in nothing but the lace panties that had matched her missing bra.

He feasted his eyes on her, his eyes searing into every dip and valley of her flesh, every creamy smooth inch of her lush curves. The pressure under his zipper grew more strained.

Noelle moved closer to him and traced a finger over it. His erection twitched beneath her touch. She could feel how hard, hot, and ready he was and she could not wait to feel him deep inside her.

He wasted no time loosening his belt and losing his jeans, right along with his black boxer briefs. He reached for her and spun her around to press her hard against the wall.

She was feverish now. The wall was cold, but she couldn't have cared less. She was unable to stop. Her hands roamed over his well-built body, savoring the feel of his muscles and strong masculine lines.

Kissing her deeply, he stroked her curves, sliding is palms over her full breasts and tight nipples, then down to her waist , over her hips and to her back side. He shifted then and pulled her down to the floor. Once he had her flat on her back, she opened her eyes to find him hovering over her. His eyes were dark with lust. His erection was so long and thick and primed for her. His size almost scared her. "I want to feel you, he whispered, pulling her up. I want to be deep inside your pussy."

"What else do you want?" She asked, seductively. "Because I want to give it to you."

"Oh, baby, I want it all," he said, looking at her with glimmering eyes. "I am going to take complete ownership of you and your pussy and I'm going to fuck you until you scream. And later, you're going to be begging me for more. And if I am feeling generous, I might let you have more."

Her core tightened at his words. "Yes, please." She was so heated with lust that she could hardly think straight.

He kneeled above her and spread her legs, then parted her pussy lips with his fingers. He gazed down at her for a long moment at her body displayed out before him.

She arched her back and spread her legs further apart for him, leaving herself totally open to him. She reached out to him. "Go ahead. I'm all yours."

"Well, I'm glad you're so ready." He pressed down on her and lifted her legs high up on his hips, positioning her right where he wanted her, so he would get deep into her right from the start.

His first deep thrust had her eyes widening with shock. She had been right. He was that huge, thick and went that deep. Before she could catch her breath, he pulled out of her then drove in again. Hard. He groaned as he plunged into her tight tunnel over and over again, with no mercy at all. "So fucking tight and wet. You feel so good, baby."

She gasped and clawed and clutched his back and upper arms. She wrapped her legs around him tighter, pulling him in deeper, feeling him hitting her cervix. She had never had a man so huge, before and it was so good. He filled her like no other and she was wrapped so tightly around him inside that she wondered how he was able to move inside her at all. But he did just that, and then some.

He thrust into her with wreckless abandon, piercing her soaked cavern. She could feel the sweet ache build and she squeezed her eyes closed as waves of pleasure rolled through her entire body. She could feel herself tightening around him as her body contracted with pleasure.

He dropped is head back and his hoarse groans became louder. Sweat beaded across his brow. He gripped her thighs as he slammed into her, taking her away on a wave of carnal ecstasy. The pressure built. Harder he slammed into her, filling her with jolts of unbridled pleasure.

She arched her back as an orgasm crashed over her causing every muscle in her body to seize up. She acquiesced to the power of the climax and let herself be swept downstream by the force of it.

At the same time, he unleashed with a roar, slamming into her with such force that her entire body reverberated. He clenched is teeth and arched his back as he plunged deeply into her canal, so hard and fast that her breasts jiggled wildly. Her pussy walls milked him, contracting and tugging at his cock until he was completely drained.

He slowly pulled out of her and looked at her with a snake-like smile. "Mine. Betray me and you won't want to see what happens. Now shower. Make it quick. I need one, too. Then we have to go find Dean. And I'm sure you want to see your friend."

And then he was dressed, and gone for half an hour, while Noelle did as he told her to do. He said nothing when he returned. He nodded to her and went to shower, himself, then dressed and opened the door indicating that she should come along.


	8. Where's Renee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee wakes up to Gabriel. Noelle , Sam and Dean find Renee is missing.

When Sam looked down at Noelle all she thought of was being with him and the intense sex they just had. He was so good looking. After what just transpired between made her more smitten. She looked up at him as he lead her down the hall to their room.  
They went in with her key. Dean was sleeping on the bed with his clothes on. That dreamy adonis looked peaceful. The other bed was made up and had not been slept in. The bathroom door was closed so Noelle knocked on it.  
"Hey Renee you ok? I am coming in." Noelle said as she opened the door to the bathroom. It was empty. She looked around and saw nothing.  
Noelle started feeling panicked. "Hey guys Renee is not in here." Noelle said coming back out of the bathroom.  
Dean rubbed his eyes. "She was in the bathroom when I fell asleep. " Dean said  
Sam took his large hands and pulled them through his hair. "Well this complicates matters. This hotel had been having people go missing . And sometimes killed. This is why Dean and I are here. " Sam said but Dean gave him a funny look as he got up.  
"Hey bro I need to talk to you alone for a minute. " Dean said and looked at Noelle who nodded and went back into the bathroom. When she had left he started talking again. "Since when do we share info. Real info with non hunters. Sam I understand you have no feeling but she is not a hunter and this is dangerous."  
"We need information from her. And her friend might be dead or taken like Chuck was I believe." Sam said. He was a little mystified of this woman. She was really good in bed. He wanted more. He would just have to use her until they were finished and then use Dean's half a dozen dumping lines for her. Until then he would satisfy himself with that luscious body of hers. He was getting hard just thinking of her.  
"Ok I agree with you but I do not like how you are acting with women like I do" Dean said. Dean wanted his Sam back. He hated his brother without a soul. He knew he got thrown into danger. These girls did not need in danger like them.  
"Ok Noelle you can come out now." Sam said tapping on the bathroom door. As she came out he said "We are going to search this hotel from top to bottom and find your friend. What was her Name again?" Sam said  
Noelle felt like hitting him . She was starting to get worried.  
"Renee was her name" said both Noelle and Dean.  
"Ok lets look for her guys." Sam said smiling a sappy smile that made Noelle melt and Dean rolled his eyes at.  
"Where would she go?" Dean asked  
"Well she wanted to find a look a like but I do not think she would have took off out of here without a note or anything" Noelle said.  
"Well we will go down and look it is pretty early still. Her red hair makes her stand out so that should help us with getting to find out if someone saw her and not mix it up with someone else. " Dean said.  
They started searching the hotel thoroughly.  
***********************************************************  
Renee woke up to find herself on a bed and in a room that looked like a set from Casa Erotica. She had on a nitey that she knew she did not own. Renee was shy and she wore t-shirts and boxers to bed. She knew she had a decent body but liked to cover it up.  
Before she lost consciousness she remembered seeing a gorgeous man face to face with her. Then she passed out. Dang it. He kind of looked like what Chuck described in the book Gabriel looking like. She heard footsteps and smelled candy. She was thinking maybe she was in a dream. She laid back down and closed her eyes. She heard someone come in the room.  
She was trying to keep her eyes closed but she wanted another look at that hunk of a man. She watched him with squinting eyes while laying down. He would not stay in one place and kept looking back at her so she had to close her eyes quickly. He then sat down his back towards her.  
His smell was pure candy. It smelled like heaven on a stick. All she wanted to do was lick that stick.  
Gabriel laughed. "You know I can read you thought darling. " Gabriel said turning towards her. And stroking her hair . She had closed her eyes a second before he turned. She figured he probably saw her close them.  
"You are safe. I will not hurt you. I might ravage you but you will enjoy that princess. " Gabriel said  
It was like he knew her button to push. She hated anyone calling her princess. Her one boyfriend did when he broke up with her. So now that term pissed her off.  
She sat up and said "Now look here I am not a princess. I do not like being called one by anyone" Renee said and was face to face with intense whiskey eyes. She had no other way of describing the color of his eyes. They were swirling with gold as she was speaking to him. And his wheat colored hair was just so beautiful. He looked about 5'8 . She had pictured Gabriel talled. The actor had been but this was a cos player so she figured he just was playing.  
"Look I really love the whole play act you are doing with me. Did Noelle set this up or what?" Renee asked.  
"Who is Noelle?" Gabriel said. He was intrigued with her red hair. She had gold highlights. And her deep chocolate eyes were his undoing. He loved Ariel from little Mermaid. It was one of his favorite Disney movies. It looked more like fire than anything he decided and seeing her angry just made his pants get tighter.  
Renee gulped "If you do not know who my friend is why did you take me?" Renee said having a dread feeling come over her like she was in a horror movie.  
"I am going to repeat this. I will not hurt you. When you passed out. You would have fallen down the stairs and killed yourself. I caught you and brought you down here. I am no Cos Player. I did not want to deal with the knuckleheads. I would have to explain myself to them. " Gabriel said  
"Don't you think you are taking this a bit too far." She asked after hearing him call Sam and Dean knuckleheads. It was what Gabriel in Chuck's book did.  
"You still think I am acting?" Gabriel said and then she was looking at him and his wings expanded in front  
of her.  
"You you you have wings" She said "Who are you?"  
Gabriel sighed "I am Gabriel the archangel" Gabriel said.  
He was serious and she was not sure if what she was seeing was real. He read her thought and kept his wings out. "You can touch them if you like. I can move them and detract them because they are real. " Gabriel said  
She touched the feathers and almost pulled one. He flitched.  
"Why do people not believe they are real and try to pull them out. It hurts." Gabriel said.  
"I am just really finding this hard to believe and need proof I am not going insane. " Renee said  
Gabriel pulled her in by wrapping his wings around them. He kissed her and she saw the heavens move. It was the most intense kiss she had ever experienced.  
Gabriel jumped up. He had a lot more to do before he had to do what needed to be done. He had decided he would keep this one safe and maybe let Sam and Dean in on what was going on. he got up from the kiss that rocked her world and made him unsettled. Gabriel was not easy to unsettle either. Must be the red hair on this one.  
He turned around and looked back at her. "I will be back now sleep" Gabriel said snapping his fingers and Renee passed out again.


	9. Gabriel's distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle, Sam and Dean look for Renee. Gabriel misleads them and finds out what they know. Gabriel starts his seduction of Renee.

Noelle looked around the expanse of the hotel before they got started. "Um, guys?"

They turned to look at her for a moment. "Yeah?" They both answered at the same time.

She chuckled. "You guys even practiced and perfected talking at once and saying the same thing at the same time? That's so cool."

Sam and Dean looked at one another then looked back at Noelle. "You wanted to say something?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I was just going to suggest something."

"What's that?" Dean asked, hoisiting a green army-like bag up onto his shoulder after Sam handed it to him. 

"Well, there are three of us and three floors to this hotel, minus the basement. Don't you think it would make more sense if we each take a floor and then meet back somewhere to hit the basement? We can cover more ground faster that way, you know?" She suggested, having no idea how their type of hunting worked...when it was real, that is.

Sam leveled his gaze on her and spoke with a little authority in his voice. "You're not leaving my sight. Enough people have already gone missing and/or been found dead. Now your friend is missing. This is how hunting is done. Understand? Good. Now let's go."

The boys turned and stared walking. Noelle put her hands on her hips and huffed, giving Sam the same look she would have given anyone who spoke to her as if they were above her. She crossed her arms over her chest when they both stopped, turned, and looked at her.

"Are you coming?" Dean asked.

"Sure. Of course I'm coming along. My best friend is missing. I just have a few quick things to say."

"Well then say them and come on. Lives are at stake, here," Dean grumbled. 

She glared at Sam then unleashed a word whipping he had not been prepared for. "Let's get something straight, okay? Just because I let you take me back there to your room and fuck my brains half way through the floor when we haven't known one another for more than," she paused to look at her watch, "seven and a half hours, does not give you the authority to speak to me as if I'm beneath you. And one more thing. This is for both of you." She looked between them when Dean turned around with that "what the hell did I do? look on his adorable face. "I don't know who you two think you're trying to fool, but I'm not an idiot, okay, so both of you can stop trying to treat me like one and if either of you took the time to actually look and see, you'd have figured that out, already. I don't care who you two actually are or not." She looked directly at Sam, then. "Understand? Good. Now let's go." She raised her chin, boldly, and pushed between them both heading down the hall way and calling over her shoulder. "Are you two coming? Lives are at stake, here?" She smirked, leaving them both standing there gaping behind her.

"Damn, Sammy," Dean was stunned staring at her walking ahead of them.

Sam grinned, evilly. "Uh huh." Damn that was hot, he thought. Someone was sure as hell going to get put in her high and mighty place later and he was glad he was going to be the one to put her hot ass there.

Dean shook his head and pressed forward after her, Sam along side him until they caught up to her, securing her in between them where she would be safer and be kept and eye on.

***********************************************************************

Gabriel saw the Winchesters coming down the hall. The young lady with them must have been Noelle, how Renee had mentioned, earlier. It didn't take him long to put two and two together and know Sam had already staked his claim on that one. He shook his head and smiled. These boys were sometimes just two predictable. He started to rethink his decision to include them in this whole thing, but knew he was going to need to involve someone and the Winchesters were the most logical ones he knew to get involved. He wondered how much Renee's friend knew. Had they told her who they really were like he'd revealed to Renee? Probably not. They seemed to have issues with the general populace learning their true identities. Maybe because as far as the world was concerned, these two fugitives from justice were officially dead, thanks to FBI Agent Henrickson. Bless that poor fellow. 

Since Gabriel wasn't sure how much Noelle knew, if anything, he decided to go ahead and make himself known, but to watch how he worded what he said, so that he wouldn't give himself away in the process, either. He also didn't want to reveal that he had Renee with him in his secret hide-a-way, either, knowing that is what was on her mind, as she projected it clearly without even opening her mouth to say as much. He ducked around the corner, then waited until the trio was close and stepped out right in front of them, causing them to come to a short stop. Either that or plow him right over. 

"Hi, guys! Miss." Gabriel chirped with a huge grin on his face as he looked between the three of them.

"Gabriel!" Dean rolled his eyes. "I can hardly imagine what brings you here."

"Oh, how cute!" Noelle laughed. "You did a really good job on your costume! Ren is going to love it!"

"What are you doing here?" Sam wasted no time beginning an interrogation of the archangel, stepping forward placing Noelle half behind him.

"I came to enjoy the festivities, like yourselves. But then I heard Chuck never showed up. Isn't that peculiar?" He smirked.

Noelle shook her head. "I don't get why y'all are making such a big deal out of it. The guy on the stage when we were in there just said he was delayed. He didn't sound worried or anything. I am worried, however, about Renee. So, can we keep looking. Your friend here can come along, too. I guess the more sets of eyes we have, the better."

"Well, I would join you, but I have a pressing matter that I have to tend to. I just needed to speak with Sam and Dean here, if you would excuse us for a moment, young lady," Gabriel bowed, slightly and backed away a bit while the boys followed to what the three men figured a safe enough distance was for Noelle not to hear the topic of their conversation.

Noelle took her cell phone from her pocket and tried calling Renee, again, but huffed, frustrated and worried, when once again, Renee's phone went straight to voice mail. "Where the hell are you, woman?" She was growing very concerned. Her bff had never taken off like this before without saying a word or leaving a note. She was too introverted to do something like that. And too shy to just go up to people and introduce herself. Noelle had always felt responsible for Renee since they met. Kind of like a big sister, even though she was only one year older.

When the boys returned, they saw the worry in her eyes. Gabriel had gone, though she never saw him leave. Strange.

"We better get going," Sam said. "While the hotel is still active, we're going to hit the basement, first. No one will be down there getting in the way. We have flashlights, though, so we don't need to turn on the lights and draw attention to ourselves. Are you ready, baby?" 

Noelle merely nodded, the worry evident in her eyes and on her face. She took the flashlight Sam handed her and proceeded to head to the basement with them.

************************************************************

Now that Gabriel had gotten the boys to go along with what he needed them for, he was free to spend some time with Renee. He returned to where he left her sleeping and just stood to watch her sleep for a few minutes, mesmerized by her gentle, natural beauty. He stooped down beside the bed and used his fingers to gently push back a few strands of hair that had fallen over her eyes while she slept. He smiled. She looked so peaceful. She could have been another angel, as far as he was concerned. She looked so pure and innocent, which let his mind to wonder if she actually was. He grinned, then had an idea. 

He walked into the small kitchen/dining area he'd created and took a small to medium sized bag from the cupboard above and beside the fridge, and a small crystal bowl. He filled the bowl with the silver and red foil-wrapped contents of the bag and took the kisses over to set the bowl on the small table beside the heart-shaped bed covered in red and white silk sheets where he had put her to sleep before he left. Then he snapped his fingers, dimming the lights, lighting the fireplace, and the few red and white candles that sat around the room. 

He was so enthralled with her, that he couldn't wait to see if she tasted as sweet and delectable as she looked. He smiled slyly. He imagined decadent was a better way to describe her. He lightly stroked his fingers over her cheek and down her arm slowly, and over the curve of her waist and hip to her thigh. He reached for the kisses one by one in the bowl. He leaned to press his lips to her cheek, then gently set one of the candy kisses in the same spot. He spoke softly to her as he unwrapped the next kiss and held it between his fingers, just beneath her nose and almost touching her lush, soft lips, that he couldn't wait to devour. "Renee... time to wake up, love...," he half whispered, half spoke. "Wake up, my sweet...," he persisted, softly, and his whiskey colored eyes danced golden swirls in the warm glow of candle light.


	10. Candy kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee wakes up to seduction from Gabriel which leads to sex. Noelle , Dean and Sam search the basement. Noelle and Sam get distracted.

Renee felt his lips on her. She smelled him , the scent of him was pure candy. She woke up slowly when she heard him told her to wake up and she felt his lips touch her cheek. Then her down he went. Next it was the nape of her neck. He lingered there making circles with his tongue. It drove her crazy. She let out a moan.  
"oh so you are a wake finally." Gabriel said looking up and his eyes were glowing in the candle light. The room was completely set up to seduce her. His eyes swirled gold. He then took his hands while he was laying his lips down her body where he had laid the candy kisses and and his thumbs made lightly pinched her nipples.  
His lips continued their downward movement. His lips landed next on her left nipple and he sucked a little and did his little circle motions again. She thought" again with the circles. Is he trying to make me dizzy?"  
Gabriel heard her thoughts and laughed no woman ever thought such cute thoughts. He let out a laugh. "Yes my dear i can. I am an angel." Gabriel said He then laid his lips on the other nipple and did his magic there.  
She however even though she looked innocent she was not. She had a round a time or two. She pulled off his shirt. While he was doing his magic. She raked her nails down his back lightly.  
Gabriel smiled reading her thoughts. So she is not as innocent as he thought. She however was still driving him mad from the moment he saw her.He was taken away by her beauty.  
He then kissed down her belly and got to the kiss on her belly button. His hands had a mind of their own and worked into her panties. He worked his thumb around her clit and pushed a few digits into her wet core. She bucked against his fingers moaning loudly. He almost had to slow down .He wanted to dive into her now. Never had he wanted a woman like this.  
His pants were tight he was so hard it hurt. He still had three more kisses to lay down on her. He spread her legs pulled her panties off and put a kiss on each thigh. He licked them off and sucked for a minute or two until she begged him to put her out her misery. He smiled. He wanted to taste that sweet nectar of her. He put his final kiss on her sweet pussy and licked it off slowly. Returning his fingers back to their torturous seduction. She was reeling when he dove his tongue into her. He wanted to lap her up and make her beg until he could take no more.  
He wanted her so bad by the time he came up he had to snap his jeans off himself. He kissed his way up her again and let her taste how good she tasted mixed with chocolate and his tongue. She dove her own tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss. He set himself to enter her swiftly . She however had other ideas and flipped him over and kissed her way down him.  
She started with his earlobe and nibbled. Her hands were already around him stroking him and feeling how hard and like velvet his skin was.  
He moaned and pulled her hair pushing her down. She did not let him control and pushed back. She then got to his nipples and did her own swirl thing with her tongue and nibbled on his nipple making them rock hard.  
Gabriel moaned and said "If you keep this up I am going to explode now. "  
She work her way down and licked and sucked his cock taking it into her mouth and working her hand up and down his shaft as she did that. He did not want to lose control so he pulled her up and on to him. She straddled him . He lowered her on to him inch by inch.  
His massive member made her feel whole . She bent over and he took her breasts into his mouth sucking and licking as she rode him slowly first then he pushed her faster and faster until they both exploded and afterwards they lay there both holding on to each other.  
Gabriel kissed her forehead and said "You my dear are exquisite. I have never meet such a creature like you." He took her face in his hands and kissed her again. Now what was he going to do about this little minx.  
Renee was the one thing he had not planned for. Ok and her friend also. He knew the Winchesters would come. They always did. They made love several times that night. Then she fell asleep. He got up and pondered his dilemma.  
"What am I going to do with you pretty lady. You are an enigma . " Gabriel said out loud. He shook his head. His cock was already getting hard again. He wanted her again. "Oh what the hell" He said turning her over and sliding into that luscious body of hers again.

*******************************************************************  
The basement turned out nothing . They saw cobwebs. Chairs and tables. Dark corners and the furnace room which was scary but still .  
What they did not know was they were seeing what Chuck and Gabriel wanted them to see for now. As they were walking down one of the hallways. Noelle stopped suddenly and bent down in pain.  
"What is wrong? Dean said. He stopped and put a hand on her back and rubbed.  
"Hey Dean why don't you go on ahead I have to talk to Noelle about things." Sam said raising his eyebrows.  
Dean was ready to tell Sam to kiss his ass then thought of something. "You know what I have an idea. I am going to go up and mingle maybe I will run into Renee there. " Dean said. He also figured maybe he could run into a Dean groupie and get him some of what Sam was getting.  
"Good idea. " Sam said.  
They watched Dean leave.  
Noelle saw that look in Sam's eyes. As she was doubled over. Her head hurt and she felt sick but still had this insane need for him to take her.  
Sam turned to her and then threw her over his shoulder and made for the elevator. In the elevator, Noelle just hung there . She had tried to fight him. Who was she kidding. She did not fight she was enjoying every minute she was with this Sam look alike.  
"I am going to show you my girl how hot and bothered you have made me. I might even spank you. Would you like that?" Sam asked  
"Oh yes" Noelle replied.


	11. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle gets sick Noelle and Sam get hot and heavy

Noelle Felt really ill, but hid that little fact. For the time being. There was no wayshe was going to back out of this one and risk not getting more of this stuff.By the look on Sam's face and in his eyes, she had a feeling she would belucky if she could even walk when he was done with her. She looked up at him and licked her lips, almost salivating at the thought of what he might have planned in his head to do to her, this time. "I just have one question, Sam."

He Leaned forward, trapping her against the elevator wall with his arms and brushed his moist lips over her neck, close to her ear. "What's your question?" He nipped just below her heart then, causing a gasp to push its way out of her barely parted lips. He decided he liked the sound of that and made it a point to repeat that action...over other parts of her body, once he got her back to his room.

"What Could I have possibly done to warrant this spanking you seem to think I just might need?" She batted her eyes seductively and raised the corners of her luscious lips into a sensual smile that begged to be devoured.

He was mesmerized momentarily by them and laid his own lips over them and ran his tongue slowly over her lips before pushing it inside her mouth to taste deeply of her. After some heated moments, he pulled back and grinned, his gaze darkening. "We'll discuss it later, suffice to say, your tone with me needs adjusting. When I said I was taking ownership and you were mine, I meant it. Apparently, that little message flew over your head and never landed deep in your psyche where it should have, but it will before the night is over. That Much, I promise you." He smiled and took her hand when the elevator doors opened. He led her to the door and inside his room just as he had very early on. that afternoon.

“Go, sit on the bed,” Sam instructed, while he put his bag of whatever he had in there on the low dresser and took off his shirt. He ran his hands through his hair and rested them on his hips looking at her. “So. You have a mouth on you. Have you ever had to be put in your place for mouthing off to the wrong person or people?” He asked her, staring hard at her,his voice even and steady.

“Uhm, no. I’m over 21 and I’m opinionated. If I have something to say, I’m going to say it. That's Pretty much how it goes. I take it you have issues with opinionated women?”

Sam shook his head pressing his lips together with the corners turned downward and shrugged. “Not normally, no. I appreciate women with a mind and an opinion. As long as the mouth expresses it in the proper way when addressing me when it’s been made clear that I own them.” He raised his chin, watching her closely waiting for her reaction.  
Noelle shook her head. Oh, this power exchange was going to get fun, she thought. She knew exactly what he meant, but it was fun seeing how far he was willing to go to put her in that place he wanted her in. Truth be told, she admitted to herself, this one here, she honestly had no reservations about allowing him that ownership. This was the first naturally dominant male she had met in years…and she liked it. A lot. Oh, yes. She wanted this one. She Stood up then , trying to stretch herself a bit taller than she actually was and moved closer to him. She stopped right in front of him and looked up at him, craning her neck. “So, you own me now, do you?”

“I thought that was already made clear,” he said, sternly.

“Oh, sure. You did. I didn’t.” She turned to walk away from him with a smirk on her lips but didn’t get far. Maybe two steps before Sam grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her back, spinning her around to face him and slammed her up against his hard, beautifully sculpted chest and circled his arms around her,holding her prisoner. In another second, his mouth was devouring hers and their tongues were fighting for control of the kiss.

Noelle snaked her arms up around his neck and he bent to slide a hand under her knees and one around her back to pick her up and carry her over to the bed. The next second had them all tied up in each other, legs twisted together, arms wrapped all over one another and Noelle wondered what the hell her clothes came off…until she felt him slide fully erect into her and began pummeling himself in and out of her at a ferocious pace, and the first orgasm hit her like a freight train before she could even breathe again. 

Seconds later, she had somehow been turned to her stomach and was being taken hard and fast from behind and screaming out to Sam to please let her come again. Of course, her plea was denied until he, himself was ready to join her, and then he acquiesced to her request and they both came together like a double tsunami crashing into an unprepared shore,taking out everything in its wake, and then they collapsed together, each barely able to breathe.

After a while, when both had settled, Sam leaned over Noelle And pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “Hey, go ahead and shower. I want to look some things up, then I’ll get one and we can go do more looking around, okay?”  
She smiled up and him and lifted a hand to push his hair back out of his eyes. “Okay. I’ll make it quick.” She sat up and gathered the sheet around herself and kissed his cheek on her way to the bathroom.

Sam watched her go, smiling after her, then pulled on his jeans and went to sit at his computer. Once it booted up, he typed in the needed URL, and started browsing through the page he was on, looking carefully over every detail he needed for the case they were on. That is…until Noelle screamed as if she was being ripped in half. He sprung from the chair and raced to the bathroom door, hearing the crash as soon as he got to it. He pounded on the door with both fists. “Noelle!”

She called back to him, weak and obviously in a lot of pain,near tears, actually. “Sam! Help me, please! I can’t get to the door!”

Sam slammed his shoulder against the door, springing it open and found Noelle half in and half out of the shower, doubled over in a fetal position. He stooped down to help her but she couldn’t straighten her legs to be helped to stand, so he quickly picked her up and carried her back to the bed and threw the covers over her. “What happened? What’s wrong?” Obviously Worried, he stooped down beside her at the side of the bed, taking her face between his large palms and using his thumbs to wipe her tears. Fear was evident in her eyes and he tried to calm her.

“I don’t know. It’s my stomach and my head. Oh, my god it hurts, Sam! Make it stop! Please!”

Sam watched as her face paled considerably right there in front of him. “Fuck!” He grabbed his phone. “Just hang on, baby. We’ll get youall fixed up, quick.” He pressed a two-digit combination of numbers then hurriedly yelled into the phone, “Dean!Get up here, man, we got trouble. It’s Noelle. She’s hurt bad, dude…,” Sam Tossed his phone aside, not waiting for Dean to even answer him, and turned back to keep an eye on Noelle and stroke her cheek gently to comfort her.


	12. Let's talk dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel talks to Chuck. And finds out he can keep Renee. Gabriel and Renee make love. Noelle hears angel voices.

Gabriel knew right where Chuck was all along. He was just in hiding. Gabriel had to talk to him. He looked down at the bed where Renee was sleeping. He would have to knock her out again. He kissed her and it put her in a deeper sleep. For some reason he was not ready to let her go. He did not even want to leave her but this was important.  
He had lied to the boys. He kind of knew a few things that were going on. Chuck and Gabriel were not working together at all but they would not get in each others way either. Who was he to not listen to his father. Ok so he had totally gone against his father alot. He had gone in hiding when he should have fought. He hide in the porn business for years. He was tired of it.  
He snapped into the really old part of the Hotel basement. And entered a hidden passageway. Chuck was watching TV. Chuck sat up and looked over at Gabriel.  
"So you get the Playboy channel?" Gabriel asked being his nasty self. Chuck laughed and stood up.  
Gabriel looked over the place. It was huge. Chuck had made it into the batcave. "Wow love what you did with this." Gabriel said.  
The whole place was huge. When Gabriel had first seen it . It had been a speakeasy now it was transformed into a huge apartment. And batcave was pretty much how you would describe it. It had all kinds of gadgets all over the place. Gabriel had just done his to look like his porno set. This was tasteful.

"Ok Gabriel what do you need?" Chuck asked  
"Well I know we are not doing the same things but I feel you should at least tell me what I can and can't tell the knuckleheads.." Gabriel said  
"Ok I will fill in Dean and Sam. I need Sam to help fight this army Lucifer is making. Since you knew about that. I will tell you that . He is using the souls from the Gods he killed in order to strengthen the soldiers he is making for the fight. I need Dean and Sam to help fight. I am keeping Sam soulless so he will not be so sensitive to the killing. Plus he will not let Lucifer in without a soul. " Chuck explained to Gabriel.  
He needed his son to a certain extent. He also had a plot to help Gabriel. He would not tell Gabriel about that. He had watched what Gabriel was doing all these years. He loved his wayward son. He wanted him to be happy but this porno life he had made was not making him happy.  
"So what do you want me to do with the Winchesters? Do I tell them the plan?" Gabriel asked  
"No they will not do anything you or I say. Noelle is looking to be helping Sam control some of his issues. " Chuck said scratching his beard and rubbing it while he thought of how to lead the Winchesters to the battle. "Lead them without telling them. I need you to help them. Tell them I am safe, So they do not come looking for me. " Chuck said.  
"ok. What am I to do with " Gabriel stopped mid sentence he figured he knew what God would say to his next question. "Renee?"  
Chuck smiled he saw the look that his son had when he said her name. His son who fought love all these years was smitten. He had to be careful or his son would know that he lead him to her. The truth was last night Chuck had told Gabriel to be around that passage way. "I want you to keep her safe. I need you to let her friend know she is safe but has to stay where she is. And Gabriel, Renee has been hurt very badly by a man. She is fragile. She might have had men before in her life but she has never had someone love her or be good to her. Just take care of her ok? She is important to this plan too." Chuck said.  
Gabriel nodded his head and Chuck dismissed him telling him he was tired.  
Gabriel left and made sure the passage was not seen.  
Chuck sat there and watched some events unfolding. His sons Lucifer would do anything to bring Heaven and Earth down. Where had he gone wrong. Gabriel needed love. He was hoping Gabriel would heal Renee's heart and Renee would open Gabriel's.  
**********************************************************  
Gabriel was happy his father was going to let him keep her for the time being. She was intoxicating to him. He found their door and opened it she was still asleep.  
And still naked. He filled the room with roses and woke her up by tracing her outline with the petals of the rose.  
her fire red hair had little bits of gold and orange in it. It looked like fire. It was fanned out on the pillow. He bent his regal nose down and sniffed. She smelled of fresh flowers. It must be the shampoo she used. Her perfume was flowery too. He laid his lips on the nape of her neck and his tongue licked her neck and he kissed her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open.  
"How long have I been sleeping?" Renee asked  
"For a few hours" Gabriel said. He kissed her and her thoughts grew foggy. She wanted to ask him to see Noelle. His expert tongue parted her lips and dove inside her mouth seeking out her tongue. She did the same with her tongue and his hands roamed to her ass. He firmly squeezed it as they kiss. He snapped his fingers and was naked. he wanted to be inside her.  
His massive member slid inside her. She moaned not prepared for him. He took his time and built up a rhythm. He wanted to feel her lose control a few time. It did not take long with him going faster and faster before he felt her sweet honey slid down him. It made him let go of his release.  
They both moaned and screamed their pleasure. Gabriel pulled her to him after they had made love. He wanted to tell her she could see her friend. He stroked her hair.  
"I want to see Noelle to tell her I am ok." Renee said  
"You will I will take you tomorrow. I promise." Gabriel said kissing her forehead.  
****************************************************************************  
Noelle took the water Dean gave her. She felt dizzy. She kept hearing voices in her head. Sam looked concerned. He sat her down on the bed.  
"Are you ok?" Sam asked  
"No I keep hearing voices and strange things in my head. Like people are trying to talk to me." Noelle said  
"What are they saying?" Dean asked  
"They are saying fight" Noelle said.


	13. still searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle wants to find her friend. Gabriel is begged by Renee to talk to her friend. Gabriel enjoys seducing her once more. Noelle orders room service

"Fight? Fight what? Or who? What do they mean?" Dean asked. 

"Just fight ." Noelle grabbed her cup from the nightstand beside her and gulped down more water. 

"Are you sure that's all you heard?" Sam drew his brows together as if he was studying her to see if she was telling them the truth.

"Of course, I'm sure," she threw him an irritated grimace. "I mean...I heard it a couple times, but it's the only thing I was able to make out, clearly. Everything else was muffled. Like it was said in a room full of people but I don't feel like there were more than two or maybe three at most."

Sam and Dean looked at one another, then Dean looked at Noelle. "Uh, we'll be right back. You just sit tight and rest. And slow down on the water. I told you to sip. No gulping. Sam, come outside with me. I need to talk to you."

Sam nodded, then bent to press a kiss to Noelle's cheek. "I'll be right back. You gonna be okay for a few minutes?"

"Yeah," Noelle smiled softly up at him. "I'm starting to feel better, now, anyway. But I'm really worried about Renee, Sam. I have to find her, She could be in trouble. We have to look and sitting here isn't getting us any closer to finding her."

"Dean and I can look. You wait right here and get some of your strength back." He rested his palm on her cheek for a moment of comfort.

Noelle pulled away from his hand, growing agitated and glared at him. "Okay, look, damn it! I'm not going to sit on my ass while you two are out looking and leaving me here. I'm coming with!"

Sam started to speak, but she raised a hand to cut him off.

"No! It's final, Sam! Period. End of discussion. I don't care what either of you say! I'm responsible for her, so I will be hunting for her whether I get to come along with you guys, or not," she raised her voice an octave to stress her intention.

Sam leveled his gaze on her and his jaw tightened. Clearly, she had angered him, but to what degree, she had no clue and at that moment, she couldn't have cared less. "Are you done?" 

The tone of his voice unnerved her. The displeasure he felt with her right then was more than crystal clear. Using common sense, she answered, intelligently. "For now." She lowered her voice, considerably and much more respectfully.

"You and I are going to have a discussion about your display of attitude toward me just now, as soon as we can. And I promise I won't forget about it. Right now, I have to go talk with my brother. I will be back." He turned away from her, expelling a deep huff of air and was out the door before she could try to stop him to try to smooth things over, even a little bit.

She shook her head and whispered her worry, straining to keep the tears from falling. Her stress was reaching higher proportions between her worry and her fear of how much trouble she was in with Sam. "Where are you, Renee? Please, please, please, be okay!"

************************************************************

"Why can't you take me to her, now?" Renee asked. "She has to be worried out of her mind. I've been gone all day and I would have never left her without a note or something. I would have let her know where I went. I bet my voice mail is full by now!"

She sighed, softly when he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Being so close to him made her instantaneously warm all over and made her nethers quiver like never before. But while she loved the way he made her feel, she still didn't know why she was even there, or why she wasn't able to get a hold of her friend. And speaking of...where the hell was her cell phone? She new she had it on her and now it was missing. I was just in her pocket earlier but her pockets were empty. And now that she thought about it...where the hell were her clothes, at all? Not that she minded them being gone while he was making every part of her anatomy sing with glee so often since she was brought there, but surely they'd be hanging over a chair, on the floor in a pile...somewhere.

She looked at Gabriel and nearly melted right there where she sat. Why this particular man had this effect on her, she had no clue, but she liked it. At any rate, she took a deep cleansing breath and was about to ask him a few questions, when he sensed what all she was going to ask, and knowing he couldn't answer her, right now or he would be giving everything concerning the upcoming plan for the Winchesters, he quickly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him, planting his hungry lips against hers, commandingly as if trying to devour every part of her sweetness via her lush lips and honey-tasting mouth.

*************************************************************

Noelle grew tired waiting for Sam to come back in the room. It must be one hell of discussion he and Dean were having. Since she was feeling much better, she decided to go re-take her shower since she didn't get to finish the last one.

When she came out of the bathroom this time, feeling much better and dressed, make up and hair done to the perfection she preferred, she went to the phone and picked up the hotel menu. By this time, she was famished and knew she had to eat before starting a long night of trying to find her bff. It wouldn't do for her to go many more hours on an empty stomach. While she was ordering, she went ahead and ordered for the brothers, too. One thing she was not, was rude. She would not order for herself while letting them fend for themselves. Once she had decided on what the three of them would be eating, she wrote it all down and picked up the phone to call the front desk to order room service, then sat down to do some of her own research while she waited for Sam and Dean to finish talking and come back in before the kitchen sent dinner up.


	14. convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel convinces Renee to stay put. Gabriel goes to talk to the Winchesters.

Noelle opened the door for the waiter. The waiter wheeled the food in. Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV. And Sam was on the computer researching things. That boy was always researching things she thought.  
Sam looked up when the waiter came in.  
"What is this?" Sam asked  
"Food, I was hungry. I know Dean and you were hungry too." Noelle said lifting the lid and showing Dean his favorite meal. It was of course a burger and fries. She had also ordered him a beer. Dean came over like a little kid on Christmas morning and thanked her. He then took his prize and went back to watching TV.  
Noelle lifted his food lid next and revealed a chicken salad with a light vinaigrette. She ordered him an iced tea and some water. Sam came over and took the food.  
As he was sitting at the desk to go back to his computer "Don't think this gets you off the hook for your smart mouth. I will deal with you later." Sam said digging into his salad he loved a good chicken salad and the chicken was grilled and it had plenty of tomatoes. He gave her a mischievous smile to tell her that she was in trouble. Noelle gave him a smile that almost made him want to punish her now. he wanted to fill her mouth with his manhood. He wanted to ravage that woman more and more each day. He needed to focus.  
Noelle lifted the lid on her tray and found her meal to her liking. She had a nice piece of fish with rice and asparagus. She started eating. All she could think of was her best friend and what if something bad happened. Yes she was thinking of Sam too but mostly of Renee and where she could be.  
"I have an idea. I say we go down and see if Chuck showed up. I heard sometime the actor who plays Gabriel hosts when Chuck is late. I say we look for her there. Maybe she found a good look a like , Kind of like the one who seemed to know you guys yesterday." Noelle said  
"Ok but I am saying with you the whole time. And do not try to go off alone and get lost. " Sam said "Now finish your dinner and then we will look for Renee."  
*********************************************************************  
Renee was not stupid but Gabriel was just so distracting. Everytime she would bring up Noelle he would find a way to distract her. And not having clothes there would be no way she could get out of here. She had to find her clothes.  
Gabriel did not want her finding her clothes or her phone. If the Winchesters knew he had Renee or Renee heard something. Ok he had to admit it to himself. The main reason was he was intoxicated by her. He wanted to seduce her until he drove this insane need for her out of him. It was not working so far. It was making him want her more. Renee did the opposite of what most of the women he knew. She was skilled in bed but not too brazen. She accommodated him but surprised him.  
He brought her in a food tray. Gabriel feed her seductively. Renee was shaking her head.  
In between bites she stopped. "I want to know why you refuse to let me talk to Noelle? and why I can not have my clothes to wear?." Renee asked  
Gabriel lifted one of his eyebrows up. Then he put the tray to the side.  
"I guess this means we are done eating." Gabriel said. He had on his red boxers. He tended to take his clothes off by the door. Gabriel wanted her again . It was a way of getting out of her questions and a way to seduce her again.  
Renee sighed "You think I am like the Casa Erotica girls on the videos. Look even if I do maybe think you might be an angel. I want you to at least let Noelle somehow know I am ok please." Renee said and started crying.  
Gabriel felt bad but he knew the Winchesters would know everything if Renee got to talk to Noelle. Gabriel sighed also. He sat down beside her and took her on his lap. He wrapped his wings around her making her feel warm. He then cupped her face in his hands. "I need you to trust me please. If you believe I am an angel then please trust me. " Gabriel said and he kissed her. The kiss was intense. Renee felt light headed and kissed him back with all she had. He opened her lips up with his tongue and explored her mouth.  
It was easy to snap off his boxers. He then slid into her. Her eyes looked like melted chocolate and they were glistening with passion. He saw as his hands gripped her ass to work her up and down his hard member. He gripped her shoulders as he worked her faster up and down him. She rode him faster also. He kissed down her chest and captured one of her breasts in his mouth. He licked and teased both her nipples until she moaned. Her need matched as she rode him. He had her where he wanted her until she came a few more times. The last one done him in . Feeling her molten lava come down him this time made him spill his into her.  
They both cried out in pleasure.  
They lay there afterwards caressing each other. Both not talking but looking at each other just the same. Gabriel felt like in some ways he did not have to talk in this moment. He lightly touched her face.  
"My sweetness. I know you want answers but I need you to stay here with me." Gabriel kissed her and snapped his fingers and she fell asleep.  
He got up and got dressed he needed to handle the situation at hand. He locked up the passage and went through a series of passageways until he came to the convention passageway.   
The convention center was packed with people and weird costumes. He needed to make sure that things were covered at least for tonight. He looked back stage. He saw his target . The actor who played Gabriel just sat there and looked at his phone. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the actor fell asleep. Gabriel put him in a near by closet and made sure he would stay asleep until he needed him not to be.  
He then went out on stage and announce he would be filling in for Chuck for tonight. He introduced some of the panels and got Fans laughing.  
He saw the Winchesters and Noelle look at him. as they searched the convention hall.  
*********************************************  
Noelle tried several times to get away from Sam but each time he would catch up. That was the bad thing of him being so tall. She loved that he was so tall. She loved climbing him as they were giving each other pleasure.  
She saw the actor who played Gabriel on stage. he seemed different from the one on the show. First that one was not as funny and second he did not use his eyebrows that much. And this Gabriel looked like the one yesterday. He was so much hotter.  
He headed towards him. And Sam lifted her up. "Now where do you think you are going missy." Sam said . He saw Dean follow Gabriel out of the convention hall.  
"I need to find her Sam" Noelle said crying  
"Ok go into the bathroom and clean up your face your makeup is running." Sam said  
"Ok" Noelle said but she was mad he seemed to not care that Renee was missing and she was pissed. She had used the bathroom and was fixing her make up when she saw Gabriel just appear behind her. She turned around.  
"How did you do that?" Noelle said when he appeared out of nowhere.  
"All I can say is Renee is safe. That is all you will remember now go back to your room with Sam and ravage that boy to no end." Gabriel said and snapped out.  
Noelle felt weird as she was fixing her makeup. Like she knew Renee was ok and she did not know how she knew that. She came out of the bathroom and told Sam who was waiting for her.  
"Come on Moose let's go" Noelle said. Sam gave her a funny look but pick her up and put her over his shoulder again.  
He took the elevator but as soon as he got them in there he pushed the button which made the elevator stop for awhile. He wanted her now and he would not take no for an answer.


	15. Love in an elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle and Sam have fun in the elevator. Renee gets tricked by Gabe again.

Noelle squealed when Sam threw her over his shoulder and wondered where that noise even came from. She'd never made such a sound before. Dear God, don't let me get all love lorn and pathetically silly. That is such a school girlie thing. You're supposed to be a grown woman, Noelle. Act like one! She chastised herself silently in her mind, to keep those thoughts to herself.

Once Sam stepped into the elevator with her, he pushed the button to close the doors and let her down on her feet. He winked at her and reached behind himself and stopped the elevator between floors.

Feeling the elevator stop, she looked at him like he'd just lost his last marble, already inwardly guessing what he was up to, and it wasn't just 6'4". "Sam! What are you doing?"

"Take your clothes off," he commanded, giving her a devilish sort of grin.

She looked up at him again, wide-eyed and gaping.

"Now," he nodded

Noelle looked stunned. "Sam, we're in an elevator, In a very busy-ass hotel. This is a huge convention. You can't be serious?!"

Sam crossed his arms lowering a dark gaze on her enough to cause her to shudder visibly. "We're doing things my way, remember? And the sooner you do as I say, the sooner we reach our floor and the room and you won' be so .... exposed and vulnerable," he smirked, wickedly.

"San, this is insane." She tried to move around him to start the elevator, again, despite his words, until they were engaged in a small struggle.

"You really want to play rough, baby?" He chuckled as she tried to fight him a little harder, not that he would let her gain anything over him. He tussled with her until he could close his large hands around her waist and lifted her slightly, pushing her back to barely sitting on the hand bar that ran around the three walls of the elevator carriage. He dropped to his knees in front of her and thrust his body between her legs. She was panting heavily as he looked up into her eyes. "I do like your spirit, Noelle, but you best not bother fighting me, since I'm going to do exactly what I want to you and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me."

Her eyes flared with every bit of her passion at him and he could feel her trying to struggle against his hold, even now. He only laughed, lightly. "Save your strength, baby. You're going to need it."

She knew she didn't stand a chance and she sighed and relaxed in his hold, just a little bit.

Sam smiled, then, pleased. "That's a good girl," he told her, sliding his hands up and raking his thumbs over her already taut nipples, making her shudder. "That's a real good girl." He could have spent hours just working her breasts to make her cum for him, but in a crowded hotel's elevator, even he knew there was no time for that. He bit a single nibble through her satin panties at her swelling clit, and smiled when a loud gasp passed her lips. He slid his hands down and pushed her legs wide apart and smiled leaving her sweet core wide open to him, all slick, and pink, and damp, and ready. He stood and traced one finger down her pussy's outter lip and leaned in to trace her lips with his hot tongue as he release himself from his jeans to prepare to enter her. "You're all hot and swollen, baby."

She moaned out to him, her eyes rolled back up in her head as he kept stroking her most sensitive area. 

He gazed down at her and smiled again. "Hold yourself open for me he breathed against her lips before taking he mouth completely, owning it the moment she parted her lips to gasp and moan, again. 

She did as he said the moment he told her to do it. She used her fingertips to spread herself open for him, exposing the wet pink flesh to him for his pleasure. She no longer cared and hardly remembered being in a public elevator. At that moment, all she wanted was to feel him buried inside her.

As if he could read her mind, he slid his long, thick shaft over that heated flesh and in one hard thrust, buried himself all the way to the hilt inside her, giving her no time to adjust. She screamed out through the kiss he deepened just then and even his tongue took her mouth deeper as his hard cock went deeper into her tight tunnel that he now owned and no one else would ever have, as long as he was around to prevent it. "You want more, my little slut? Do you?" 

She moaned out a strong, "yes, yes...oh my god and harder, Sam, please!"

He didn't make her ask again. Hearing her beg like that once was enough, for now. He increased the power of his strokes, pounding his cock into her juicy tavern until she was crying out so intensely that he might have wondered if it was pleasure or pain, not that he cared. To him, they were one and the same. He drove into her relentlessly, never stopping or slowing even when his cock grew rigid, his balls slapping hard against her until he tensed all over and growled at her, "fuck! Cum now, Noelle! Now, with me!" 

Both their bodies tensed then and Noelle swore she felt him explode inside her, long and hard as a ferocious growl emoted from him and her own screams of release spilled from her own lust-plumped lips. She could feel both their pelvises collide from the brutal spasms of their shared climaxes.

Together, they weakly helped one another right themselves before Sam turned to stroke her cheek with the backside of his knuckles and kissed her lips softly, then started the elevator, again. When it opened on their floor, they walked up to the door of their room half holding one another up. 

"Do you want me to stay here with you, Sam, or should I go back to my room and sleep?" She asked. She probably didn't have to, but she wasn't taking anything with him for granted at this point.

"Come here. I want to hold you while you sleep," he said, opening his arms for her until she was in his lap and he cradled her against his chest. Within minutes, she was soundly and peacefully asleep. He pressed several soft kisses to her forehead, pondering what the hell was wrong with him. Why did he want her so much and why had he not had a desire to fuck another woman since he met her? What the hell was up with that?

***********************************************************

Renee woke with a start. Gabriel had stared her awake. "You scared me, you asshole! Don't do that! I thought you were some raging killer about to hack me into pieces in my sleep!"

"Wow!" Gabriel looked at her, with wide eyes and a surprised expression. "Do you have those kinds of whacky violent dreams, often? I was only watching you sleep because you are as peaceful as our sister angels when you sleep. I was even tempted to take a picture so I would have it forever and ever," he smirked, playfully.

"You're not funny," Renee rolled her sleepy eyes. 

"Come on, I'm a little funny," he tried to poke and tickler her, but she wasn't having it.

"Cut it out! You are not funny! And I want to see Noelle. NOW!"

He sat back, considering her seriously. "Well, I told you I would talk to her. I saw her while you were sleeping."

She looked up at him, eyes questioning and alert. "You did? What did you tell her? What did she say? Was she worried about me?"

"Relax! I told her you were safe like you wanted me to. She was happy to hear that you weren't in any kind of trouble. Yes, she was worried, but her mind is at ease for now. I told her you and I were getting to know one another and how cute you think I am,," he smirked.

Renee put her hands over her eyes, already embarrassed just about the ribbing she would take from all her siblings, now. "Ugh. I'm never going to hear the end of it," she shook her head in mock dismay. "You are going to so owe me big for all this mess, later. Do you realize that I am never going to live this down, now. My brothers all take some kind of sick pleasure in torturing me when I bring home anyone of the male persuasion. Hell, my momma is even going to laugh for a week...or more... " She looked him square in the eye and pointed her little finger right on the tip of his nose. "You are going to owe me SO big, Gabriel. And don't you forget it, either, Buster! I've got my eye on you! Now, where is your bathroom in this place?"


	16. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee escapes and finds Dean . Gabriel finds her and convinces her to come back to him. Dean realizes Gabe has Renee. Gabriel knows he has to talk to the Winchesters.

Renee loved being seduced by him. She however was in a constant state of bliss when he was around. And when he was not she was sleep. He must being using his angel powers. She kept wondering why he would not let her go.  
She went to the bathroom. She found a towel and wrapped it around her waist , then found another towel and wrapped it around her top. She noticed another door the last time she was in here. he had not let her stay in here by herself for very long. This time however, It was going on 10 minutes. He knocked on the door.  
"You ok in there?" Gabriel asked . He wanted to trust her but he knew women. And she was concerned about her friend Noelle.  
Renee was about to open the door when he has knocked. She kind of slid back towards him and answered "Yeah give me a little bit. I feel sick" She said in her best sick voice.  
Gabriel felt bad. He had made her sleep and they had eaten very little the last day and a half. "Ok just come out soon." Gabriel said plus she would never go anywhere without her clothes or phone that would be just foolish.  
"Ok I will" Renee said. She then focused her attention to the door. She opened it quietly. It was a passage and she slipped out. She then went through a few passageways. She had gotten herself lost in a matter of thirty minutes. She heard weird noises behind her and got scared.  
She tried to trace her steps back but she was so lost. All she wanted now was Gabriel to come and rescue her.  
"I am such a fool" She said then took an exit and it came out to the convention. Other people were dressed weird so she fit in. Still she felt nasty cause she had no underwear damn Gabriel for keeping her clothes. She saw Dean or she thought was Dean.  
She walked up to him and said "Hey Dean."  
The Dean turned around and definitely was not the same Dean. He looked at her like she was candy and he wanted to lap her up.  
"I am sorry you are the wrong Dean" Renee said  
"I could be the right one." He said and started following her.  
"no you are not please leave me alone." Renee said.  
Dean however had come down to drink and saw Renee wrapped in towels. "Now how did that girl get in that way" Dean thought

He came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder . "Hi my darling. I have been looking for you for awhile" Dean said kissing her.  
His kiss took her breath away but he was no Gabriel. She had kissed him back to get rid of the creep.  
Dean let go and then the guy just sat back down because even though Dean was not at tall as Sam. He was a bit taller than that guy.  
Dean lead her to the elevator by the arm. "I am not letting you out of my sight where have you been and where is your clothes?" Dean asked  
She tried to explain and then looked up to see Gabriel in their path. He looked really hurt. She was wondering did he see the kiss.  
Dean looked ahead and saw him too. "oh great Gabriel now I have to deal with a douche bag angel" Dean said as they was in front of Gabriel.  
"oh knucklehead you say the sweetest things." Gabriel said  
Renee looked at him and he gave her a look of hurt. She could tell he was angry. And he was but it was because he knew that Lucifer was in the hotel gathering minions for his army. He was worried for her. He did not see that kiss. He was also worried she would say something. Leave it to her to wrap towels around her to escape. He had broken in just ten minutes before he found her.  
"What do you want?" Dean asked "And make it quick because I have to take her back to see Noelle. "  
"Ok I will . I can take her back just as easily and you can stay here talking to that hot blond you were talking to" Gabriel said knowing Dean's weakness.  
"No you can come with me if you want but I need to deliver her to Noelle." Dean said  
Gabriel played along "ok I have to talk to you guys anyway. " Gabriel was trying to find a way he could get her back so they would not know that he had her the whole time. He was surprised she was not telling on him. He wondered if she had figured it out that Sam was Sam and Dean was Dean. Since he was the real Gabriel.  
They all stepped inside the elevator. Gabriel stepped into the back of the elevator and so did Renee . Dean just stood in front and pushed the button.  
Gabriel looked over at her. His gaze fell on her heaving breasts. He slid his finger up her arm making her feel shock waves from his touch. He smiled he could tell she was affected her nipples were hard as rocks. He wished Dean was not in the elevator with them. Renee looked up at him and was wishing the same thing. She felt her pussy get so wet from just him barely touching her and looking at her.  
He whispered to her in her ear. "Please do not tell them I had you." Gabriel said  
She whispered back "Maybe I should have stayed put. Will you give me my clothes back?"  
Gabriel looked over at her and smiled. He slid his hand in hers and snapped his other fingers and they went right back to his little hideaway.  
************************************************************************  
Dean did not hear anything. And when he stepped out of the elevator he turned around and saw Gabriel and Renee gone he screamed "Son of a bitch"  
He looked all round but did not find them. He went back to the room where he knew Noelle and Sam were steaming up the place. He knocked and Sam answered in a robe.  
Dean pushed past him.  
"Well hello to you too." Sam said Noelle was laying on the bed. She had a robe on too. If Dean would have taken another minute they would have been both naked.  
"You two need to know that Gabriel has Renee and I had her but he took her back. " Dean said.  
"Where? When?" Noelle and Sam asked  
Dean then told them how Renee had only towels around her and Gabriel had found them right after he had found and rescued her.  
"Why did she not tell you that Gabriel took her if that was the case?" Noelle asked  
"Well my guess is she has a crush on him." Dean said "The man knows how to seduce a woman."  
Noelle was floored but she had seen this guy they called Gabriel and he blew the actor out of the water. She could see Renee falling for him. She was so fragile since her last break up. Mike had done a number on her. He had also beat her up. Her brothers who were all older than him found him and beat Mike up.  
They would tease her about this guy Gabriel who ever he was. She had a feeling she knew where to find him.  
*************************************************************************  
Gabriel the moment he got her back in the room knew he was done. She was naked under them towels. He pulled both towels off.  
"Now my dear I appreciate you not blabbing on me but I can not having you escape. There are too many dangerous thing out there." Gabriel said  
"What are you going to do to me?" She asked  
"Nothing that you will not enjoy. I will just have to watch you closer. Now I got a complication. I have to tell them why I took you and kept you from them. Also I have to try to explain to them some things without wrecking my plan or Chuck's plan." Gabriel said . He was hard from seeing her naked in front of him all he wanted to do was have his way with her and everything and everyone be damned. No one woman had ever got in the way of his plans. She however was to hard to resist. He licked his lips. She stood right in front of him he reached out to her and pulled her in for a kiss.  
He then kissed her so passionately she was dizzy. His hands wandered down to her soft core and gently stroked her until she was begging like his little vixen he knew so well.  
"Please Gabriel take me now. " She moaned in his ear.  
He pushed her down on the bed softly and took off his clothes. He licked his way up her and got to her thighs. He then buried his face in her. His tongue burrowing deep into her hole tasting her sweetness. His fingers playing with her clit. She bucked his face and exploded. She pulled his hair as he continued. Her wanted to taste all her sweetness. He then sucked on her clit as he worked his fingers in and out of her making her head roll back and forth.  
When he thought he tortured her enough plus he could not contain himself. He wanted to bury himself in her. He could not deny she was his new drug of choice.  
He worked his way up and got to her lips making her taste herself on his lips. He entered her with a quickness and pulled her legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper into her. He wanted to feel her . he went faster and faster in and out of her until they both let go of themselves. Both lay there stunned at their lovemaking. Renee had never been this enthralled with anyone before. And Gabriel well he knew she has him from the moment he ran into her.  
He would not give her up. He wanted her. He did not know how she would fit into his life but he would find a way.  
He kissed her and made her fall asleep.  
He got dressed. He knew this would be the part that he was dreading all night.  
He switched places with the actor again. And went on stage. As soon as he got up there he saw Noelle and she was giving him the dirtiest look he had ever seen someone give him and standing right beside her was Moose and Dean.


	17. Confronting Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle confronts Gabriel who still is illusive.

"So, I guess that guy up there is the one who has Renee? Is that what you're telling me, Dean?" Noelle kept her glare steadily focused on the imitation angel.

"That's the douche bag," Dean confirmed.

"Where is Renee, then?'

"No clue. But while he's up there, we can be searching out here," he suggested.

"So, once again, you guys are going to suggest that I stay behind?" She canted her head between then, and shook it. "Give it up, because that isn't going to happen. I'll tell you like I told, Sam, Dean. I'll go looking for her with or without you, so you might as well just accept that I'll come along and get over yourselves." She crossed her arms and gave then a bold stare. "I'm not going to back down, so we might as well start looking and stop wasting all this time doing nothing, don't you guys think?"

Sam lowered his dark stare on her. 

She tried to ignore that the longer she talked and he remained silent, the angrier her was getting, but damn it, he was just going to have to understand. While she was sure Renee was probably fine, she just had a feeling that she hadn't been able to discuss with her naieve bff. She knew how some guys could be possessive and try to keep the girl all to themselves when they first met. She hoped this imitation Gabriel wasn't doing that, because in Noelle's personal experience, that was an early sign of control freak, and she didn't want Renee to fall into that pain-in-the-ass cycle. She looked directly at Sam, then. Case in point and prime example number one. She huffed in and out, clearing her lungs and continued on her aloud thoughts, not caring what anyone thought.

"So, that guy up there staring at me, that's Gabriel? He's the one who has Renee, you said? Well, that douche bag, as you so eloquently referred to him as, has a few questions to answer...from me. Mainly, where the fuck is my best friend and to give her back right now, before I drive a wooden stake through his heart!"

"Uh, angel blade," Dean leaned in to tell her, while Sam continued listening to her rant, still remaining silent as a grave, for now.

"What?" Noelle looked at Dean, confused.

"Angel blade, not a stake. A stake, wooden or otherwise won't kill him. You need an angel blade. Which I happen to have here in m--,"

"Dean!" Sam interrupted giving his brother an awesome bitch face that would have unseated half the women present at the convention right then and there. Although, Sam, being male, wouldn't have even picked up on that clue on woman-ways.

"What?" Dean glared back at Sam. "I wanted to use the thing. God knows this mess is all theirs! We never asked to be in the middle of this crap. We just need a way out."

"And we'll get out. Just be patient" Sam said, calmly.

"Patience, my ass!" Noelle remarked, snidely and jerked her wrist from Sam's snug but gentle grasp and made a direct beeline for the stage. Stress, worry, pain, and anger had built up in her enough to make her block out everyone and everything around her and focus on Gabriel, alone.

"Noelle!" Sam yelled after her, "stop!" When she didn't respond, both he and Dean took off after her at a steady pace, so as not to cause any panic or a ruckus amongst the fans who were starting to make their way into the room.

When Noelle reached the stage, she simply jumped up. Gabriel raised both hands to stop the guards who were already in close range of the crazed beauty heading toward the angel in front of her, who had a look saying she meant to wring his neck, or worse.

Noelle knew they were there. She saw them coming periferraly, but was not going to let them or anyone else stop her. She threw her finger up less than an inch from Gabriel's nose. "You have some explaining to do, Bucko, and you'd better start talking or I swear I will go get my friend's angel blade. He tells me that weapon is the only thing that will harm or kill you. Now where is she?" Noelle barked at the obviously amused and very unafraid man standing in front of her.

Gabriel cocked half a mischevious grin at Noelle while she took a break from her angry tirade. "Hey, calm down, little lady! Didn't Dean-o deliver the Renee update? She's fine! Couldn't be better!"

Noelle narrowed her eyes, dangerously, and poked her forefinger hard into the middle of his chest and growled at him, clenching her jaw. "Then why send Dean to let me know? Why not let her come tell me, herself? You better tell me before I get all medieval on your imitation angel ass and fuck you the hell up! Where? Is? She?" She repeated, threateningly slowly, noting that this Gabriel did not like that tone at all, but if an archangel could have been killed with a look, Gabriel would have been under the stage, pushing up floorboards.

He studied her face for a moment, then glance up at Sam, knowingly, when the truth of their relationship, such as it was, flowed from her head to Gabriel's own. "You want to take some better control of you pet there, Sam? Or, I could send her to TV land until she learns a few lessons in respect," he smirked.

Sam glared at Gabriel and pulled Noelle back tightly against him. "I've got her."

Noelle fought against Sam's grip, even though she knew it was pointless to even bother trying to get out of it.

"Just tell us where we can find her friend and we can retrieve her and you can continue on with our business and you can get back to yours." 

"Nope," Gabriel pulled out a cherry Tootsie Pop, unwrapped it, and stuck it in his mouth. "Can't do it. The girl wants me. She wants more of me, still. She just wanted Noelle to know she was safe. Message delivered and my job is done. Have a great night, kids!" And Gabriel was gone.

Sam released his hold on Noelle and she promptly turned to glare up at him, then punched him the jaw as hard as she could, then turned and stalked off toward the ladies room, trying to compose herself and sow as much decorum as was possible, seething so much it was a wonder smoke wasn't pouring out of her ears.


	18. you are Dean and Sam for real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle finally realizes they are really Sam and Dean. Gabriel realizes he is in love. and Sam is still hot for Noelle

Noelle gave Sam a dirty look when she saw Gabriel had vanished. She had searched the stage and backstage and only to find the confused actor who sort of looked like him except for close up. He took the stage and cracked jokes.  
"How did he disappear so fast Sam or what ever your name is?" Noelle asked. She was ridiculously upset with him. There was more to this than Dean and Sam were telling her. Sam grabbed her by the arm. She shrugged him off. "Look I need to know now what is going on?"  
"Ok you are right but not here. And yes we need to find your friend. I do however think Gabriel is hiding her for her protection now" Sam said He was used to dealing with women who listened to him . The ones that didn't were out of his bed after he took what he wanted from them. This one however got under his skin and he had no idea why or when it happened. He did not like feeling.  
Dean had this weird look on his face like his brother had grown horns. Dean did not understand Soulless but he understood that this chick had actually affected him . Which was good. Dean hated his brother with no soul and he wanted his brother to want his soul back until now Sam had expressed no interest. Dean had a feeling it was that pretty lady in the great fitting jeans and tight t-shirt.  
Dean patted Noelle's back "It is ok honey I think Gabriel will take care of your friend. We however will help you find her until then. There are however things going on here we need to explain. " Dean said and jabbed Sam who was busy watching Noelle's assets going towards the door of the hotel.  
Dean and Sam lead Noelle to the Impala.  
"Noelle this is Baby, Baby this is Noelle." Dean said rubbing Baby's body like she was a dog. Dean was whispering stuff to the car Noelle or Sam could not hear.  
"Is he for Real?" Noelle asked but checked out the car and Sam opened the trunk to show her the weapons and stuff.  
Noelle's eyes got real big. "No fricking way. You guys are really doing this role playing thing to the nines." Noelle said still unable to comprehend it all in her mind. Her mind was absorbing it but did not want to believe what she was seeing.  
"I know what you are thinking that there is no way. The stories are true. Yes they are Chuck is a prophet who told our family story. It is a really hard tell to tell. And yes I have Bobby on speed dial ready to help if we need him. " Sam said. Her face just was one of disbelief. So Sam and Dean took her back to the hotel room . Then Dean found a reason to disappear to get lost long enough for Noelle to do her magic on Sam.  
*************************************************************************  
Renee awoke to a awesome smell of food. Gabriel had cooked or ordered food and had it right by the bed to feed her she assumed.  
He smiled when he saw her up. Gabriel did not know why he wanted to keep her still but then he looked at her and his heart was felt things. Things that his heart had never felt in his long lifetime. She made him want her like he had never wanted before in his life. He smiled as he was eating his lollipop.  
Renee looked over at this well angel. Her mind still reeled at his wings that disappeared when he wanted them to and came out when he wanted them to. They were out now.  
Gabriel knew she was fascinated with his wings so he let them out when he was with her. He came and sat down beside her.  
"So did you see Noelle?" Renee asked and she yawned "please do not put me to sleep"  
"I won't" Gabriel said and took some food and put it on a spoon and feed her. Then he kissed her. He savored anything that was in her mouth. "She was exquisite" he thought. He then kissed her bare shoulders and she stopped eating. He tried to put another spoonful in but she had her own ideas.  
Renee pulled his mouth to her mouth and explored it hungerly like she had not seen him in years when it had been only hours. Her covers were falling down and Gabriel's gaze fell on her heaving mounds. He broke their kiss to kiss down her neck and make them nipples stand up and be devoured by his now hungry mouth.  
She always made him ravenous for her like no other woman could do. He felt his body get so hard. He snapped off his clothes. She then took his manhood into her hand and rubbed it . Gabriel moaned he could not wait. He wanted he now.  
He uncovered her and sank into her inch by inch.  
Renee moaned and pulled his hair. "oh god yes Gabriel take me." Renee said moaning Her legs wrapped around his ass and pushed him further into her . They pushed in each other .  
Gabriel could feel her orgasms go off in her core. They slide down his penis like honey. He felt his resolve slipping.  
He withdrew from her kissed down her. He wanted to taste her honey and play then he would unleash himself.  
She looked mad "What did you do that for?" Renee asked "I want you to come back up here and put yourself in me" She demanded  
Gabriel laughed and got out a lollipop. "Oh my lady you will enjoy this." Gabriel said smiling wickedly and kissing his way down her. He licked her swollen lips and put his tongue on her clit licking and sucking it and working his fingers in and out of her until he was making her buck his fingers which were all in her. She was rolling her head side to side and moaning so very seductively. He then plunged the lollipop in her and dipped it in and out and made circular motions with it on her clit. She pulled his hair and called out his name. He then pulled her onto his lap and pushed inside of her working in and out of her while sucking on her nipples they both came so hard. Gabriel swore he saw a visions.  
And for Renee she could have swore she was in heaven and if she died right now it might just be happy.  
Gabriel kissed her forehead and pulled her to him afterwards.  
They lay there until both fell asleep.  
Chuck watched from his crystal ball and smiled "Finally a woman has made you feel happiness besides sex." Chuck said knowing that Gabriel was in love with this mortal.  
***************************************************************  
Sam looked at Noelle when Dean was leaving. He knew this would not end until they searched for her friend. He knew where to search. His senses had picked something up in the basement like there was more to it then what meet their eyes.  
"Do not go Dean. Lets check the basement." Sam said he smiled though because he knew when he got Noelle down there he would punish her the only way he wanted to.  
They split up as soon as they reached the basement. Dean smiled he knew he better go the other way or he would be seeing more of his brother's body than he wanted to.  
When Dean had gone far away enough for Sam. He gave Noelle this sexy evil smile she knew all to well and she knew she was in trouble.  
Sam shoved her into a dark corner and cupped her ass shoving her against the walls and his lips started their savage invasion of her mouth.  
Noelle loved Sam's methods of torture.


	19. Hot and heavy again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle and Sam get hot and heavy. Gabriel gets real food. Noelle sam and dean look again for Renee

As swiftly as Sam had her in the dark corner, her clothes were off and he had freed himself from the confining tightness of his jeans that he never wore that tight. But they certainly were until he turned that rock hard muscle loose. He lined the swollen head up with her already slick slit, then slid his forearms under her thighs and grasped her fine ass in both hands, hoisting her up off the floor to balance her. Then he reached to grab her hips and before she could take another breath, he viciously yanked her forward, pulling her down his entire length, filling her to the hilt in one harsh thrust.

Noelle could only control the extreme feeling of both pain and pleasure (to save Dean from hearing the wild sex-capades of his younger brother, that she was sure he didn't want or need to hear) by biting hard into Sam's shoulder, letting her screams loose. Her screams vibrated against his damp, heated flesh, driving him deeper, harder, and faster into the core of her soul and she could feel his balls slapping her ass with every thrust he delivered to her.

"You like this, don't you, baby? My cock slamming hard into your wet pussy?" He grinned evilly into the space between her neck and shoulder and sunk his teeth into that soft spot hard enough to draw blood, but not hard enough to hurt much.

"God, yes, Sam. Please, don't stop!" She gasped out to him, feeling him bite her neck between his savage thrusts.

"Good, because you do remember you are in deep shit. You do remember that, right?" He growled that low into her ear and she could feel his breath on her skin and it excited her further. She could feel that tension beginning to build. He could sense every reaction her body had to him and he pounded into her harder and faster as he spoke.

"Yes! Yes, Sam! I know," she gasped, again and winced when he took another bite out of her, this time from the top of her breast, just above her taut nipple when he lowered his head, still slamming into her with wreckless abandon. Just then she squealed out loud when she felt the harsh sting of one of his hands connecting hard against one side of her ass when he brought it down hard for the first smack. She could feel his lips turn up into a smile against her breast as he flicked his tongue over her nipple as he tortured her with more pleasure and pain in equal measures. And just as she was about to recover from the first smack he gave her...SMACK!!! came the second sting on the opposite side, turning her ass a deep shade of crimson and he nipped and flicked his tongue again over her nipple...smiling as she squealed and moaned from deep within her core. By the time he was delivered two more harder smacks per side of her ass, he felt her tensing up, knowing she was about to cum hard and he decided she'd had enough torture and punishment...for now. 

"Noelle," he whispered into her ear.

She didn't hear him the first time through her own moans of ecstasy and was grinding her hips downward trying to get more of him each time he thrust into her.

He spoke a bit louder and sterner this time. "Noelle." He continued pummeling her, not relenting his rhythm at all. "Cum, now, my little slut. Go ahead and cum for me. NOW!" He could have sworn at that moment her body heard him before she did and this pleased him, greatly. He smiled at the look of surprise on her face when the first wave of orgasm slammed into her almost as hard as he did. Suddenly all her focus was on him and seeing the beauty in her face at that precise moment set off his own explosion and every muscle in his body tensed as he plowed into her even harder for the final thrusts while he pumped every bit of his seed into her at a merciless rate.

Exhausted, he rested against her for just a few moments, holding her to the wall with his body, only, while pressing gentle kisses over her cheeks and lips, then feathering them over her forehead, neck, and back to her lips again, where he took them possessively, saying, "mine", into the deep, yet tender possessive kiss, before standing back from her and easing her back to her feet. While she looked up at him, breathless and having no words to speak, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, then smiled at her, raising one corner of his perfect lips. He spoke softly and winked. "Get dressed. We have work to do. We'll continue with this, later."

Renee sat up and looked over at Gabriel, who appeared to be sleeping. She smiled at him, still kind of unable to believe she was actually with the real thing and in his bed, yet. Noelle was never going to believe this, she thought. She wondered if Noelle knew she might be actually with the real thing, too. She'd really never believe it if she was. She looked at Gabriel, again. She had to see Noelle. This message thing wasn't going to work. She knew her bff. There was no way Noelle was going to just settle for messages back and forth. If she didn't see her bff, in person, soon, all hell could break loose, and she would hate Gabriel and resent him for it, and Renee really wanted Noelle to like him. She didn't want to be put on the spot and be given any ultimatums and be made to choose. That would just be too hard and would hurt. She could never make that kind of decision. They both meant too much to her.

Oh, well. Best not to think of that, right now. That was drama she didn't want to deal with at the moment. Besides, her stomach was starting to rumble. She needed to eat something. She decided on room service and leaned over the night table to grab the menu. Looking over at Gabriel, she decided he needed real sustainence, also. Something other than candy. She didn't think angels could get diabetes, certainly not, but real fool still had to be better than all that sugar. When the kitchen came on the line, she ordered for the both of them, filet mignon, asparagus, baked potatoes, cobb salads, chicken gnocci soup, and the sampler tray of appetizers, not knowing what kind he liked, the sampler was a good choice as it had some of everything on it. She also ordered up a bottle of red wine she couldn't pronounce, obviously an import of some kind from France, given her inability to pronounce it, and the price. She also ordered herself some Perrier water, lemon, not having had any in awhile. Thank Noelle for that... turning her on to that water, as Noelle loved it and introduced her to it. When she thought that looked like enough of a feast for a king, she got the total and was told how long until it would be up, then went to shower and get ready for this little romantic evening she planned in a hurry to have with her "candy man" as she decided to deem him. She smiled as she undressed and set the heat of the shower and climbed in when the temperature suited her.

 

Meanwhile...

"Sam," Dean shone his flashlight over three paperback books he'd pulled from a drawer in a file cabinet he was looking through. Then looked at Sam when Sam came over to see what Dean was looking at. "Route 666", "Crossroad Blues", and "No Rest for the Wicked". 

"Fuck me," Sam grumbled under his breath, looking rather irritated.

"How much you wanna bet how these got here?" Dean shook his head and unzippered his bag of whatever he had in there, Noelle looked on, and tossed the three books in the bag. He reached in the drawer and must have pulled out all the others, and there were quite a few, and tossed them in his bag, as well. "Son of a bitch!"

"Dean, put them back. Taking that bunch isn't going to take them all out of circulation," Sam reasoned. "And with Becky sending them all out via the net...," he shook his head.

"Um," Noelle interrupted, "what are they? And who is Becky?"

Dean looked over at her, looking about as irritated at Sam. "These books are our lives. Which Chuck writes about and used to publish. He was going to publish, again, until Sam here reminded him we had guns and would find him. Becky, well. That is Sammy's ex-wife," he couldn't help but smirk when he said wife."

"Shut up, Dean," Sam glared at his older brother. "It wasn't me and you know it."

"Oh, it was you. A heavily dosed you, but still you," Dean corrected.

"Go back to Hell," Sam sniped.

"Just relating the truth. Anyway, where do you suppose our little biographer is hiding?" Dean asked.

"Just a suggestion, here, but if this person is writing your lives, couldn't you just sue him for libel, since you obviously didn't authorize him to do so?" Noelle asked.

Both brothers turned and looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to catch on. And she wasn't even a blonde.

Noelle looked between them and suddenly, it hit her. "Wait a minute! You're not going to tell me..." she gaped. "There's no way." She narrowed her eyes looking between them, again. "You're going to tell me that you two are really Sam and Dean Winchester? For real? Like not just two guys larping like everyone else here? But you're for real? Sam and Dean are real people? Honest to goodness real people and everything in those books and what I watch on freakin' TV every week REALLY happened??" Noelle's eyes were as big as saucers and she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Uh, Sam," Dean motioned his hand toward her.

"Right," Sam said and moved quickly behind her to catch her before she hit the floor.

A few minutes later, Noelle opened her eyes while Sam was gently wiping a damp cloth over her forehead and stopped when she looked up at him from his lap. She blinked a couple times and looked up at him, then over to Dean, sitting in the chair opposite them on the couch, then up to Sam, again. He smiled softly down at her and cupped her cheek, gliding his thumb over her cheek bone.

"Better?" He asked.

"You're real. A real person and not fiction."

"Yeah. Both of us and yes, those books and the show are our lives," Sam shook his head and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. "We can talk about all that later, though. We have been here too long. Whoever is staying in here might be back soon. We have to get out of here, now."

"Let's go," Dean said and led them to the door and the steps back up.

Sam followed behind, carrying Noelle in his arms. Every few feet, he laid a soft kiss on her cheek.


	20. Finally I get to see my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Renee make love but after Gabe lets her see her friend. Noelle and Renee leave but only to be caught by Lucifer.

Renee had no sooner got into the shower. When she felt Gabriel lay kisses all up the back of her neck as he got into the shower.  
Renee moaned when he leaned into her and she felt his hard member against her backside. He slide his hands around and cupped her breasts and massaged her nipples. He flipped her around and grabbed her ass and slide in her. He thrust his hard member into her with a fierceness. He felt like only she could put out this fire that was burning in him. Gabriel could not explain it but all he wanted to do was explore that redhead's body all day and all night.  
He was consumed with this overwhelming desire. He knew soon he would have to let her get back to her friend. For now however he did not want to share.   
She wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him further access to her. He pushed even deeper into her sweet pussy. Renee pushed up and down against him to and gripped his shoulders so tight she made scratch marks in them.  
Renee could feel her orgasm release and it felt heaven but then another one would go and she just would feel faint. How would she ever go back to a human after Gabriel?  
Gabriel had to ignore her thoughts. He was so close to exploding. He felt her orgasm at least six time. When she did one that blew his resolve to pieces and that her pushing back. Most women were happy to just be submissive. Not Renee she wanted to fight for control. He heard her yelp out his name in a pretty whisper and he lost control. He almost moaned her name and stopped himself. When had he ever wanted to moan a woman's name before? It was a good thing he was the only one who could read minds. He held her a little as they washed off and kissed more.  
He knew he had to stop or she would get him hard again. Which was not a bad thing but He wanted to talk to her about what he heard in her head.  
After they dried off and got into robes. He still was not giving her, her clothes back. So she wore a robe. As she was tying her robe she heard the bell on the door. Gabriel looked at her as she ran to the door. He saw the waiter bring in a trayful of food. Gabriel nodded at the waiter who nodded at him. Then Gabriel tipped him and he left.  
"So what is this my dear?" Gabriel said smiling. He had heard her order the food.  
"I was hungry and wanted to see if Archangels ate more than candy and sweets." Renee said watching him as she set up dinner for them.  
He chuckled no woman ever worried about his food situation. He usually did not spend this much time with one woman either though.  
"That was thoughtful of you." Gabriel said smiling as he sat directly from her. She had even set up a table for two. A whole romantic scenario. He was usually the one seducing. He read her thoughts she wanted to see her friend. "Ok since you know I can read your thoughts I will make a deal with you."  
"Ok what?" Renee said smiling thinking maybe he would let her see her friend finally.  
"I want you to answer my questions truthfully and I will bring her back to you for a little while." Gabriel said thinking maybe who would be able to seduce her enough to make her forget. Renee however was determined.  
"I can do that" Renee said  
Gabriel loved the innocence of Renee even though she was not innocent she had a shy way and gentle way to her. That softened his resolve.  
"Ok i want to know why you think I would ever let you go back to human after me?" Gabriel asked. He arched his eyebrow and raised it as he was saying this.  
Renee almost lost her composure when he did that because even though she could not read his thoughts. She knew he was thinking nasty ones when he gave her them looks.  
She swallowed hard. "I have been in bad relationships where men would use me terribly or my ex did. I felt like such a fool. You are actually only my second lover. " Renee said and blushed.  
She then went over to his side of the table and sat on his lap. He smiled and narrowed his eyes she was up to something. She lifted the lid of his dinner and cut a piece of steak off and dipped it into a sweet sauce and feed it to him.  
Gabriel opened his mouth and ate and chewed. He had to admit he liked it with the sweet sauce. Then she dipped a piece of asparagus into the sweet sauce and feed it to him. he ate it and then laughed "i thought this was about you eating?" Gabriel said and then feed her.  
She chewed and then realized when she was with him she was never hungry only for him.  
"I am an angel Renee I do not need food." Gabriel said feeding her some more. He had seen all of the memories she had with her ex. He had abused her horribly. It was a wonder she had not hated all men.  
She stopped eating. "You know everything from my thoughts why do I need to tell you anything?" She said tears sliding down her face. He let his fingers graze her face and push away the tears.  
Gabriel said "Because I like to hear it from that pretty little mouth of yours."  
"I told you what you asked I want to see Noelle and don't you dare put me to sleep again. " Renee said her tears were falling down steadily. "Why do you need me anymore for what I read of you character you are a playboy and have women lined around the world ready to be at your beck and call."  
He pulled her to him all he wanted to do was comfort her. He instead felt his need grow . He reached in and took his fingers and made circles around her nipples making her dizzy with desire. It was his talent. His mouth sought hers and his tongue dove into her mouth. He wanted to taste all of her. Her tongue was just as feisty as his pushing and exploring his mouth. His hand untied her robe and exposed her nakedness to him. His other hand worked it's way up her thigh. His fingers plunged into her core. making her lose all train of thought. He carried her to the bed and lay her out. He pushed off his robe as well. He then kissed his way up her legs and thighs.  
He licked her lightly at first then sucked and worked more and more fingers into her. Until he could not fit any more. She was tight. He licked her clit until he could work more into her. She bucked his fingers like his little wanton sex kitten that she was. He wanted to tame her more and more. He wanted her to only think of him. He then surprised her and flipped her over taking her from behind. He thrust into her until she called out his name then he felt his own callings and thrust deeply into her. His seed burst deep into her.  
Gabriel lay there with her afterwards kissing her until she fell asleep.  
It was time to let Noelle come visit. Not for long but just long enough to satisfy both. When Renee was asleep enough . He snapped on his clothes and hurried up the passageways to the bathroom where he had took Renee.  
Gabriel peeked in. Dang why did he have to see Dean . he could not unsee that either yuck. Then Noelle came in and was looking the mirror. Gabriel opened the door and Noelle jumped.  
"So this is how my friend was abducted.?" Noelle asked. She was tempted to scream for Sam so he could ground pound him an angel. She was still light headed and feeling dizzy.  
"Do you want to see your friend or what?" Gabriel asked  
"Ok douchebag but if you hurt her. i will get Sam to hurt you." Noelle said  
"Ok fine" Gabriel said know all he wanted to do with Renee was make love to her not hurt her.  
Noelle took his hand hesitantly. And they were in a room and Renee was laying on the bed with covers over her but Noelle could tell she was naked. She pointed a finger at him and started yelling. "What did I tell you?. I also meant if you took advantage of her too you douchenozzle." Noelle said screaming which woke up Renee who ran over to her friend and hugged her. first of course she wrapped the sheet around herself to cover her nakedness.  
They hugged. "I am fine Noelle he did not do anything I did not want?" Gabriel stood back as the friends sat down and hugged and talked.  
"Do you guys want me to leave? " Gabriel asked  
Noelle said right away "Yes"  
Gabriel snapped out but was not gone he had to know what was said. he also knew Noelle was sensitive to his kind but he could still hide from her.  
Noelle sat her down. "Are you ok?"  
Sometimes Renee wondered if Noelle thought she was her mother instead of her best friend. Renee's mother had died giving birth to her. All she had as her brothers and father. And of course Noelle.  
"Yes i am fine. I however am starting to feel" renee had to stop and Noelle said "ok douche can we have privacy?" Noelle said . She felt Gabriel in the room "ok ok fine I am going" Gabriel said and he laid a kiss on Renee and then left.  
"Are you sure?" Noelle said looking Renee up and down.  
"Yes I just am." Renee said and bite her lip. "In love"  
"uh huh. Last time you said that we were crying for weeks. Of course there was the satisfying end when your brother stomped a mudhole into his ass. And we ate alot of good ice cream." Noelle said  
Renee started crying "I can not help it. He is wonderful and caring and loving. " Renee said  
"And also controlling and an asshole who would not let us see each other." Noelle was wanting to kick his ass. She however had to pose the next question. "renee you know he is a real angel?"  
"Yes he showed me his wings. I even got to float with him while we made love and it was cool. " Renee said  
"wait you had sex with him? Look maybe you should come back with me. I know he is only your second lover. This for you is huge." Noelle said  
"Well how about you Noelle did you get with Sam?" Renee asked  
Noelle laughed "of Course I did that man is hot" Noelle said but she did blush. Renee laughed. She had missed her friend so much.  
************************************************************************************************  
They were busy talking and Gabriel decided to go back to talk to Sam and Dean. As he was out in the hallway however he saw Sam and Dean coming towards him. And Sam did not look happy.  
"Ok feathered ass. Where is Noelle now?" Sam said  
"If I was you Gabriel I would be scared" Dean said laughing. He was happy his brother was concerned with someone instead of a mission.  
"Wait how did you guys get down here?" Gabriel asked.  
"You left the passageway door open jerkwad." Dean said  
"Wait boys they are talking in there. Renee wanted to see Noelle so I brought her here." Gabriel said.  
They opened the door to find an empty room and a note saying "They were going to go back to the room. "  
Gabriel looked at Sam who looked like he would kill him an archangel.  
"I swear Gabriel if she is hurt I will kill you." Sam said  
***********************************************************************  
Noelle and Renee had gotten hopelessly lost. As they were trying to get back to the room. All Renee had on was a robe.  
As they were going up the backstairs. renee slipped and fell. Luckily a really tall good looking blond dude caught her. Noelle came down and looked at him. Her first thought was he was handsome then she thought if Sam , Dean and Gabriel were real so was Lucifer.  
And this man fit the description to a tee.  
He held Renee in his arms and looked over at Noelle. and said "mY MY look what fell into my lap literally" The blond man said  
Renee and Noelle gulped.


	21. In Lucifer's clutches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls get toyed with by Luci. Sam and Dean are angry with Gabriel for letting the girls run off.

That voice did nothing to ease Renee's fear and Noelle's jaw almost fell on the floor as her eyes went wide. "Oh, shit," she muttered.

"Noelle," Renee said, shaking.

"Well...Nick is just an improvisation who can hardly contain him without spontaneously combusting?"

Renee's jaw followed Noelle's dropping, then. "Oh, god, don't tell me he's real. too!" She suddenly looked as though she was going to lose that delicious lunch she and Gabriel had shared.

"No, not my father, but I might share some features of his or of my many brothers." Lucifer looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, no one ever said as much, so I can't be 100% about that. I'll have to get back to you sometime on it," he smiled a dark grin, keeping Renee firmly in his grasp even though she fought hard to get loose.

"Lucifer," Noelle half gasped, half whispered, "you turn her loose, right this second! She is spoken for, you know. By one of your own brothers!"

Lucifer mocked a yawn and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. Gabriel. He has made a habit of setting aside family and family issues over girls. But you pretty little spitfire that you are," he narrowed and darkened his gaze, staring hard at Noelle, "I can't wait to step into my vessel, again, and I'd say my vessel and my brother have excellent tastes in ladies. I'm anxious to sink my teeth into a each for a few sample snacks. Starting...now!" He snickered with every bit of darkness contained inside himself and with a snap of his fingers, the three were off to an undisclosed location of which Lucifer was certain his brother, nor his vessel would find any time soon.

 

"Come on, douchebag," Dean complained. "We've been searching for hours. You know these tunnels better than us."

"If you're hiding them, I fucking swear," Sam started, "angel wings roasted over an open fire."

"I'm not hiding them. They were perfectly in tact when I left them to come get you two. I wouldn't hide them enough to make finding them nearly impossible. But then they took off on their own and with no note to say which direction they took off in. They could be anywhere, guys."

Sam rolled his eyes in disgust and glared at Gabriel. "Just find them, or else. I'm not playing with you." He lowered his venomous glare on the archangel. He would never admit to Dean or anyone else, but he was falling hard for Noelle. He wanted her. Odd, because ever since Jess and losing his soul, the thought of settling down never crossed his mind. And why should it? As things were now, he just had whatever woman he wanted and whenever he wanted, for how long he wanted, and dismissed her as if she were simply sating a hunger...a meal so to speak. But since he'd met Noelle, all he could do was think about it. Thinking not of leaving the job, of course not. He knew by now he'd always have this life, but he knew he could have the same woman, too. Why not? Samuel and other hunters managed. Why shouldn't he be able to? And how the fuck did this happen, anyway? Seriously?? Maybe he should talk to Dean about it, because it was confusing the hell out of him. Not that it mattered, because she was what mattered, anyway. Nothing and no one else did. And if Gabriel did have anything to do with her disappearance, he would make sure that smarmy, arrogant angel paid for that mistake.

After a few more twists and turns down some damp, dark, stone-dug tunnels, Gabriel stopped short in front of the brothers, who, as a result, almost walked right over him.

"What the hell?" Dean was obviously irritated by this time.

"What is it?" Sam looked around in all directions. Hair stood up on his arms and on the back of his neck. "Noelle," he mumbled under his breath, darting his sharp glance around a second time, having adjusted well to the darkness. In the same way he could smell demons after having drank their blood, he could have sworn he could smell Noelle's presence there, if only for a moment, and knew it was indeed so, before Gabriel even confirmed it.

"The girls were through here," Gabriel told them. "Not too long ago. And they weren't alone. This is where their trail ends."

"Ends?" Sam arched a brow. "How could it end? They couldn't have disappeared into thin air."

Dean looked at Sam, thoughtfully. "They could if they were zapped out with someone."

"Or something," Sam turned toward Gabriel. "So, which is it? Who or what?"

Gabriel smiled, if for no other reason than to try to lighten the mood, or the air. "A bit of both?"

Both brothers said nothing and simply threw him their typical bitch faces.

"Okay, okay! What, the Devil. Who, my brother. Lucifer," the angel shrugged.

"Lucifer," Sam repeated, slowly, and in half a whisper. Getting to him never meant more to him than it did now. Number one, the fucker had his soul. Number two, he now held Noelle hostage. All Sam could think about was getting out of those tunnels and getting busy doing what he knew he had to do to prepare to take on Satan...for the second time.

Dean looked at Sam and a million thoughts ran through his mind. Along with wretched memories of the past that he had hoped he would never have to revisit, again. He was so not looking forward to a repeat of anything closely resembling those times. It was bad enough that Sam had no soul and was turbo-charged. Add demon blood again, and if his brother hadn't been a monster then, he sure as hell wouldn't be human after this. And this time, Dean wasn't sure he could do anything to help him. There may be no drying Sam out or cleaning him up. Especially if God insisted on remaining gone, since things on Earth were just not his problem. 

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel zapped himself and the brothers back to their hotel room.

"What the hell, Gabriel?" Dean turned a glare on the youngest of the archangel brothers. "The object is to get the girls out. Not to sit here with our thumbs up our collective asses!"

"Not without a plan," Gabriel insisted. "I thought you boys were all about planning. Doing things right the first time without leaving a mess to clean up later?"

"He's right, Dean. We need a plan and I hate that I have to agree with the arrogant, little prick. So, what's first?" Sam asked simply to let Dean feel like he was still steering the boat, but he knew what he needed to do, and fast. It was time to fill up on the demon go-go juice. "I can make a supply run. We should stock up on some of the stuff we're low on."

"Like your super strength, Sammy?" Dean wasn't totally clueless. He had spent enough time with his soulless brother to learn how he thought and what some of his tactics were. Even if he didn't like them. He even had to admit to himself, they worked more often than not. Still, he couldn't wait to get Sam's soul back. That couldn't happen soon enough.

Sam simply looked at Dean and said nothing.

Gabriel looked between the brothers and clapped his hands together. "Okay, well, how about while Sam is getting juiced and restocking short supply items, Dean and I will take a hike and find my brother and the girls, then the three of us meet back here in say two hours? Then you boys can plan your attack and while you're attacking, I can shimmy our distressed damsels out hocus pocus."

Sam narrowed a dangerous glare on the smaller archangel. "If anything happens to Noelle in the process, I will end you one way or another, Gabriel."

"Yeah, okay, big boy. You go right ahead and keep that belief if it makes you feel good," Gabriel smirked as he mocked his brother's vessel.

"I beat your brother, once. I can and will beat you," Sam stepped closer to the angel beaming his dark stare down on him.

Dean stepped between Sam and Gabriel, his back to Sam. "Okay, we don't have time to pull 'em out and measure, guys. Sam, go...fill up. Both ways. Gabriel, let's go find the Devil's playpen, or wherever he took the girls."

Gabriel and Sam stared each other down for a bit longer over Dean's shoulder.

"Come on!" Dean yelled between them.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, taken himself and Dean deeper into the tunnels than where they were when he'd zapped them out.

Sam stalked out of the room, closing the door solidly behind him. It was time to go sniff out some demons and unleash some of the anger that built up in him at Gabriel, which he knew would make finding them, drinking them, and killing them that much easier.


	22. Chuck to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck saves the girls. Then clues Gabriel, Sam and Dean in on that he saved the girls. Chuck talks to Lucifer warning him not to hurt Noelle and Renee. Lucifer gets suspicious of Chuck's motives.

The fear in Renee's eyes was scaring Noelle. Lucifer did finally let her down by a bed. This was a place in the hotel that was a very unused portion of the tunnels. Lucifer had his hideout set up here.  
"Ladies make yourselves at home for now. I will not hurt you." Lucifer said and put a finger down Renee's arm as he said that.  
Renee shivered and started crying and fell down to the bed he set her down by.   
"You need to quit this Lucifer. We are humans not toys." Noelle said feeling really vulnerable but trying to stay strong. "Gabriel is looking for us and So is Sam and Dean they will find us."  
Lucifer came up to her face and said "Who said I do not want them to find you. I do of course. I will try to spare my brother this time. I forgot Daddy liked him so much. He even brought Castiel back. Hmmm. "  
Then he put a finger on her chin and lifted her face up for her to be face to face looking in his ice blue eyes. He was cool to the touch just like in the books Lucifer ran cold instead of hot. Noelle's teeth chattered.  
"I am sorry my dear are you cold? " Lucifer let her go and pointed to the bed where there was blankets. She noticed Renee has passed out. She went and laid by her covering up. She put a protective arm around her.  
She looked back over to Lucifer who looked like he was waiting for something then all of a sudden he spoke again.  
"You ladies stay put. I will have a demon outside this door. I have to have a talk with the what does Gabriel call them oh yeah the Chuckleheads and Gabriel." Lucifer said smiling an evil smile then he was gone.  
Noelle shook Renee awake "We have to try to get out of here demon or no demon. "  
They both got up and went to the door. True to his word though there were 4 demons guarding it and when they looked out they gave them a look that terrified them. They shut the door real quick.  
"Ok so we have to find another way out." Renee said They looked around the room and the small bathroom. Nothing looked like they could get out of it.  
"We are trapped" Noelle said  
"Now what makes you say that" A voice said behind them. They spun around to see an older man in blue jeans and a t-shirt. He had grey hair and a beard.  
Renee threw her arms around Chuck. "I prayed you would hear me" Renee said then let go of him quickly. He hugged her back.  
"I have to get you out of here Lucifer did not play by the rules. I did not want this to happen" Chuck said to them.  
"But you make the rules you are God" Noelle said still looking at him in disbelief. This was still weird.  
"Yes but there is free will and that is what messes up my plans all the time. " Chuck took their hands and they were suddenly in his makeshift hideout which was so much cooler than any of the hideouts they have seen. "You ladies thirsty?" He said fixing them drinks.  
Renee blinked her eyes she could not believe all this was happening to them. Here God/Chuck was fixing them a drink.  
Chuck handed them the drinks and sat them down and let them watch TV.  
"I have to go tell the fellows that you guys are safe." Chuck said as he snapped out.  
"I am never going to get used to this. Wow either we both are having the same dream. This is too much" Renee said  
"I know but we are at least away from Lucifer for now" Noelle said  
**********************************************************************************  
Lucifer came upon Sam who had just juiced up. Gabriel and Dean were not back yet.  
"So Sammy boy. " Lucifer said behind him. Sam turned around "Are you guys ready to fight me yet?"  
"Give them back Lucifer" Sam said "They have nothing to do with this fight."  
"oh Sam what is the matter are you in whove with Noelle." He said taunting him and sort of making fun of him. " I can certainly see why she is a morsel. I might just indulge in before I let you have her. Of course my soul will be in your vessel when you get her again." Lucifer smiled and laughed. Sam swung at him but Lucifer ducked and waved bye. Then vanished.

***********************************************************************

Dean and Gabriel had went through almost every tunnel and got to a door guarded by four guards they knew were demons. Before they could formulate a plan. Sam called them on the phone.  
"Hey Dean Lucifer just came here and taunted me. This is not good if you find them be careful." Sam said  
"Sure thing bro" Dean said  
Then he turned to Gabriel "Sam says Lucifer paid him a visit and was taunting him about the girls." Dean said  
"He is using them as bait" Gabriel said. He tried to snap them into the room where Lucifer was keeping the girls but Lucifer knowing his brother angel proofed it.  
Gabriel snapped them back to the room with Sam.  
Dean ran his finger through his hair "Now what do we do?" Dean asked  
They heard someone clearing his throat . They turned to see Chuck eating peanuts by the desk and pouring a drink.  
"Death is right these peanuts are delicious." Chuck said  
"Where did you come from Chuck?" Sam asked . Dean and him had no idea Chuck was God yet.  
Chuck smiled and his blue eyes danced. "Oh Sam you really do need your soul back soon. After the fight I will arrange that. Right now it is important we get back to the girls who are in my lair. Shall we Gabriel?" Chuck said  
Gabriel said "yes father" And snapped them all back to the lair.  
Gabriel went to Renee who was sleeping and woke her up.  
"Are you a dream?" She said looking up to see Gabriel who took her in his arms.  
Noelle went right over to Sam and said "For now on i will listen to you. I promise" Noelle said  
"You and me are going to talk later after I get a few things straightened out. " Sam said giving her a look that meant delicious and dangerous. It meant punishment for her but with Sam that was all kinds of delicious. She smiled and made him bend down and kiss her.  
"Ok guys really more important matter than you guys getting your groove on" Dean said "Chuck how did you save them you are just a man"   
Gabriel laughed "My father has never been just a man he is in the prophet's vessel. He can take any vessel." Gabriel said  
"Wait Chuck is God" Dean and Sam said together.  
"Duh it is in the books" Noelle and Renee said together.  
Gabriel laughed and kissed Renee after she said that he whispered in her ear "After we men talk you are going to get such a spanking young lady" He said and his amber whiskey eyes were sparkling with happiness. He was so relieved Chuck had found them. He did not know when it happened but he thought maybe he was in love. His heart ached when she was not there when he came back. He wondered how he was going to let her go once this was over.  
He got back down to business.  
"I Lucifer proofed this area. So you guys are safe. Ok now that you are coming to grips with me being God I can do help you in certain ways. I felt him using the girls as pawns was not in anyones best interest. So I did devine intervention on that one. I however am going to leave you guys. I have to get back up to Heaven. I have interfered too much. I need you guys to play keep away with Lucifer until you can come up with a good plan to stop him. Stay here for now. This is stocked and ready to go. I did that on purpose. Let me warn you though. You need to make sure you do not delay too long because Lucifer is going to be pissed when he realises i took his toys." Chuck said smiling and then he poofed out of there.  
"Is he always like this?" Dean asked  
"Yes he is vague" Gabriel said and held Renee tighter.  
"Well Noelle. You and Me need to talk" Sam said and he pulled her into a nearby bedroom.  
"Well we know what they are going to do." Dean said turning around to see Gabriel and Renee kissing.  
"Son of a bitch" Dean said  
****************************************************************************  
Chuck waited for Lucifer in Lucifer's lair. He did not wait too long. Lucifer came in not noticing Chuck at first.  
Lucifer was enraged. "How the hell did them simpletons get in here?" He asked himself  
Chuck cleared his throat and Lucifer turned around.  
"Well well Dad. I should have known you would interfere with this." Lucifer said. He was not happy with his father.  
"Lucifer when are you going to learn certain things you can not mess with. I however will not interfere with much else but I would not let you hurt them girls.." Chuck said and he said it calmly.  
Lucifer hated that he hated when his father was calm it meant he might not be able to win then a thought dawned on him.  
"Why are them girls so special? You let me kill lots of women before and never interfered." Lucifer asked wondering knowing Chuck did not do anything without a reason.  
"Yes they are but you do not value human life like some beings do." Chuck said "I am telling you that you are not to mess with them again or I will have Death end you."  
Lucifer shivered at that yes he could get scared and Death and his father was the two entities or beings he was frightened of.  
"Ok you win that but I will have armageddon . " Lucifer said  
"Hmm them boys stopped you once. Gabriel and the boys will stop you again." Chuck said snapping out.  
"Damn it father why must you have the last word." Lucifer screamed when Chuck left. He was made and tore up the place he had created for a playground. He however needed to come up with a plan and get his frustrations out. He snapped his fingers and one of his demon turned into several hot chicks who were all too willing to placate to his every need.  
He vowed when this was all over he would have Renee and Noelle in his chambers being tortured by him slowly and painfully. He would take great pleasure in ravaging their bodies.


	23. Lucifer plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes up with another plan to reap havoc. Sam and Noelle have fun. Gabriel and Renee have fun

"Oh, yeah," Lucifer told himself, aloud. "Fun, indeed. Maybe I should alternate. Renee, Noelle, Renee, Noelle. Hmm. Can't wear Gabriel, so on the plus side, I can have sweet little Renee all to myself. So, I'm a little greedy. nothing wrong with that. And they call it a sin. Pfft. Not a sin in my book. No wonder people come to me so much. I am a lot more fun. Humans aren't totally stupid. He pondered this for a moment. "Yes, they are," he snickered, inwardly. "On the other hand, I do so enjoy my time playing with and in my eternal vessel. Not much into sharing him, though, but I can make an exception just this once. I love tormenting him too much to fuss over sharing him." He chuckled to himself. "Tormenting him by only letting him have her through me. This may be really awesome torture.

Lucifer sneered and mocked at the ceiling of intestinal matter over head. (Sitting in his room made of human flesh and organs always made him feel more able to plan the ultimate schemes.) "And the ladies still get to live, Almighty Father, Dear, so I'm not breaking any of your Heaven-forsaken rules! Stupid rule," the devil muttered, sticking out his forked, serpent's tongue. "Now, how do I get those hot little wenches back down in here? Surely Sam and Gabriel will be right with them every minute." He closed his eyes and gave his dilemma some thought. After a short time, he slowly opened his black orbs and one of the most evil smiles he'd ever displayed spread over his purely angelic face, making him appear more truly terrifying than he ever had in the past.

 

Sam threw Noelle a playfully wicked grin after he closed and locked their room door.

Noelle tried to play innocent for a bit. "Now, Sam, I did say I would listen to you for now on and I did really mean it. I promise," She smiled as coquettishly as she could.

"Oh, I believe you." He nodded as he slipped his gray flannel shirt off his shoulders and tossed it over a nearby chair, followed closely by his v-necked, dark gray tee-shirt, which he removed, slowly, for the sole purpose of teasing Noelle with his upper body muscles that always slid so sensually beneath his deeply tanned flesh, always just lightly covered with just enough of his own musky-scent mixed with sweat to make Noelle completely ravenous.

Sam kept just one side of his sexy, soft lips upturned in half a smirk as he moved gingerly toward her, holding her steadily in his gaze and unbuckling his belt, then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, sporting a straight, tightening line beneath, front and center that screamed to be set free.

Noelle's brows knit together as she watched him, not looking away, knowing she was already in enough delicious trouble. "Sam? What are you up to? You're making me nervous." Her voice shook, revealing her level of nervous, which only seemed to bring Sam more pleasure.

He slipped into her personal space, barely a foot in front of her and smiled wickedly down at her.

She raised her chin to continue looking at him.

"Don't speak and don't look away," he quietly directed her.

Noelle nodded and when Sam slipped his large hands along her waist she tried to rest hers on his until he spoke a bit more firmly.

"No. Do not move until you are told."

She obeyed then, and felt his hands sliding slowly up her sides, dragging her shirt with him. He tugged it then in one swift motion over her head and off her body and tossed it carelessly aside. He moved around behind her and brushed her long locks off to the side and leaned to lap and nip at the back and sides of her neck while sliding his hands further up and around to cup and firmly squeeze her full breasts and tightly pinch her already tight nipples between his fingers, through the satiny fabric of her bra. In a moment, he slid one hand between her breasts and skillfully unhooked the front hook of her bra and stripped it off of her. He moved to the front of her and immediately set his warm, wet mouth and teeth to work on her very sensitive, taut nipples. He rolled his tongue over each in turn and then nipped briskly at each, then suckling firmly, pulling them between his teeth, rolling the opposite between his fingers, applying just the right torture to drive Noelle close to insane from his expert ministrations.

Just when Noelle thought she would cum from his torturing of her overly sensitive breasts, he stood, towering over her and said simply, "get on your knees."

Having already been warned, Noelle dropped quickly in front of him and looked up at him, waiting for his next directive.

Sam smiled lavisciously down at her and slowly stroked her cheek and traced his fingers lightly over and down her jaw, then down behind her neck. He reached higher into her hair until he had a full hand of it and wrapped it around his wrist, keeping a firm grasp on it. "You know what to do. Satisfy me and you better be good at it and make me cum really hard, or you'll get more than just the spanking you have coming. Understand?"

Noelle nodded up at him as she reached to slide his jeans down the length of his legs after bringing them down over his fine ass. Once they were down, Sam didn't give her much time to prepare herself. As she went to grasp his large shaft with both of her tiny hands, he grasped both of her wrists in his free other hand, and held them over her head, against his chest.

"No hands. Suck my cock and do it extra well. You don't need your hands, baby. I'm sure that mouth of yours will be plenty." Sam darkened his gaze. "Now, open your fucking mouth for me."

Noelle didn't hesitate and the moment she parted her lips, Sam pushed his hips and her head forward to meet and quickly entered her mouth.

"Wider and you better not choke," he ordered, soft, yet firmly.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could and felt Sam push his long, thick cock deeper into her mouth and she fought gagging when he went slowly deeper.

"Breathe through your nose, baby," he told her calmly, "you're almost there." He smiled, pushing more of himself deeper into her tight throat.

Noelle did as he directed and was so glad he was taking his time with her, especially knowing that he was even able to without his soul. It told her that he wasn't totally gone and still had the ability to care, even if no one else could see it, or if he wouldn't let Dean or anyone else see it. And anyway, it humbled her. All this time thinking her gag reflex was gone. It really had been, she thought. Until she found herself on her knees in front of Sam.

Sam loosened his grip on her hair and spoke softly. "You're there, baby. Now suck good and hard, while I use that beautiful mouth of yours."

She looked up at him, tears streaming; from her dark brown eyes, but not from crying. It was from the strain of taking all of his huge member as deep as she was.

As Sam looked down at her, he smiled. She was the most beautiful sight to him, knelt there before him, completely vulnerable and at his mercy. Just where he wanted and liked her to be. Oh, yeah. He'd kill anyone who tried to take her away. She was his and he had no intention of losing her to anyone or anything. He rocked his hips forward and back setting a pace fucking her mouth that she could handle and he knew wouldn't hurt her in anything but a good way.

"Noelle," Sam gasped after several more fast pumps into the depth of her tight throat, letting him know he'd been the only one to take her that far, "I'm going to cum, baby. Inhale deep and you keep swallowing, girl." He groaned deeply and held both sides of her head in his hands tighter. "That's it, baby. Now, now!" He gasped and moaned through his strong release as Noelle did as he told her and without having to be told, lapped up and down his entire length and around his shaft, until she had cleaned him off, all the while looking up at him, her eyes sparkling happily as if she were begging for more and pleasing him even more than before.

He dragged her up to him, pulling her legs around his waist and turned toward the bed. He held tight to her, dropping them both hard on the mattress. He lifted off her enough to pull her legs high over his shoulders so he'd be able to enter her deeper than he had before. Reaching down, he grasped his still rock hard , solid muscle and pushed the thick head at her entrance and in one swift thrust, buried his full length into her so hard and fast that they both felt and heard the curt slap of his sack against her firm ass.

Noelle and Sam both moaned and gasped aloud one another's names over and over as he rode her harder and faster into oblivion with savage abandon. Noelle was so lost in wanton greed of more with each thrust he threw into her that she shoved her hips upward to meet each of his thrusts. Both were drenched in sweat, still calling to one another, groaning that they were nearly rattling the walls. 

Sam reached under her hips and fully grasped her ass in both hands and pulled her further up onto his cock, the closer he got to reaching the peak of their simultaneous orgasms, banging into her with a reckless need to possess every part of her core, and yet he wanted...needed, one thing more to make his possession of her complete. "Baby," he dropped to one elbow, continuing to pump deeply in and out of her, and leaned to bite into her neck, close to her ear. "Noelle, I need to cum..."

"God, Sam, yes! Me, too! Please!" She gasped, fixing her hazy gaze on him.

"Noelle, baby, I want that ass," Sam growled, then gently kissed her sweet lips before saying to her, through a clenched jaw, fighting himself to control the darkness within himself telling him to just take what he wanted and get it over with.

((At this point deep in the blackest shadows of Hell, Lucifer's evilest of grins became even darker. "Take her! Take her, damn it! You can't keep fighting what's inside you, Sam! Just fucking take it!"))

"Give yourself to me, all the way. Let me have you. All of you and I swear I won't hurt you. I'd never," (hard slam into her) "hurt," (harder slam) "you!" With one final determined thrust, he pulled out of her and threw her onto her stomach and shoved a pillow under her pelvis just above her thighs.

(("Pillow, shmillow!" Lucifer complained. "Just fucking get it, Sam! Quit being a wimp! What the fuck do you think I'm going to do? Ask her politely every time I want a blow job? Show me some action. Show me you still have it in you! Damn it!"))

"Noelle," Sam waited for her answer.

She grabbed another pillow to scream into. She wanted this as much as Sam did and she knew it was going to be painful. "Yes, Sam! I want it to be you to do this. Please! Just do it! I need to cum, too, please!"

He leaned over her and gently entered her pussy from behind, moving in and out of her at a gingerly pace making his cock nice and wet while he instructed her. "Baby, reach back and spread yourself open to me. I will go slow, and you will feel less pain at this angle, but it's still going to hurt, and for that, I'm already sorry." He needed her to believe in him and know that he wouldn't lie to her. She nodded her understanding and he continued on. "Okay, breathe in slowly, baby." He pulled out of her warm, dripping folds and as slowly as he promised, pushed the thick head of his shaft past the tight virgin ring of her ass and spoke as she gasped hard and inhaled sharply, "that's it, baby, breathe out and deeply back in, again." He pushed deeper into her and listened as she moaned deep and kept checking on her until finally she had taken every inch of him inside and Sam was slowly working in and out of her, forming a rhythm she could handle. Before too many strokes, she surprised him by suddenly screaming out and begging him to take her harder and faster and he certainly had no problem obliging her desires.

"Oh, God, Sam! Yes!" Noelle called out to him as he rode her at the wild pace she wanted. He dug is fingers into her hips and started pulling her back into him when he was about to cum. "Cum for me, babe. Now!" Her strong release and the shuddering of her body set off his own as every muscle tensed and he sprayed another heavy load of his seed deep inside her.

Sam collapsed beside her and pulled her back against his chest while she arranged the covers over the two of them and settled in with him.

"I thought I was getting punished?" She asked, smiling.

"Hmm, you made up for your crap while you were sucking my cock. You please me very much," he responded and buried his face in her hair.

"Oh, I see," she said. "So what happens when the convention is over?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like, do I get to see you, again, or are you and Dean hitting the road and I'll just be a great sex memory?"

Sam sat up on his elbow and leaned over her. "You're coming along. You just gave yourself to me, remember? I own your ass. Literally. You go where I go and you do as I say. It's that simple."

"Sam, I thought you meant while we are here, or if we are going to be like together after this convention is over. But like real servitude? Seriously?"

"Oops. Too late," Sam smirked. "And I think the proper term you are looking for is indentured servitude. You're mine. That's all there is to it. Besides, you love me. You don't want to get away from me any more than I want to allow you to go. You'll be with me not because I say you're going to be, but also because you want to be. And you love serving me, don't you, girl?" Sam turned her by the chin to face him.

Noelle rolled over ;on her back and looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes. She couldn't refuse him anything. "Yes," she answered.

Sam leaned over to press his warm, soft lips to hers. He slid his hand over her thigh and up further between her legs until his fingers were at her opening. When she automatically parted her legs, he pushed two fingers slowly into her already damp tunnel to work them within her, prepping her for another round of heated play.

 

Renee lay comfortably on her belly while Gabriel smoothed the lotion over her pink-tinged ass cheeks, soothing the slight sting left from the spanking he had promised her earlier. "Do you think that Lucifer will try to get me and Noelle, again?" She asked him.

"Not if he knows what's good for him. I'm sure Father gave him the what-for for not playing by the rules. I'm sure my brother is off pouting somewhere over it. He has tantrums when he doesn't get his own way."

"I've noticed," Renee laughed. "Noelle and I read the books, I keep telling you all. You'd think sometimes that he was still in his terrible two's." She chuckled a bit more, until she felt his hand snap briskly on one of her ass cheeks, again. "Ow! What was that for?" She looked at him, shocked. 

"You're talking about my brother. Regardless of what he does, I do still love the big bad of dicks."

"I'm sorry," Renee spoke, sincerely.

"I know. He is too demanding and a big pain in the ass," Gabriel laughed and leaned to press a soft kiss over Renee's lush lips and brow.

 

"Go, ahead. Laugh it up, little brother," Lucifer grumbled. "And thank you, Sam, for gaining permanent ownership over that hot little morsel, for us. Since it seems you both are keeping the girls, this makes things easier. Especially the Sam/Noelle part. I'm not worried about you, Gabriel. I don't know why you worry. You know you'll keep her. Time to go talk to my little demon minions. Good times are definitely upon us," Lucifer laughed and clapped his hands together. He was as giddy as a child on Christmas morning, just then.


	24. Sam having doubts of his sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up and finds himself wondering if Lucifer took over. Gabriel and Renee have some fun. Lucifer devises another way to get at the girls.

Gabriel was messaging the lotion on very slowly. Too slowly for her taste. Her bottom was red. He had gotten carried away with his spanking.  
"That is what you get for running away from me. " Gabriel said. He was glad she was back now. He however knew his brother. When his brother wanted to do something he got mad when you interfered with his plans. Hence the angel blade that almost had killed Gabriel had he not switched it with a pop can again that night. He would be up in Heaven.  
She turned her head around as she was laying belly down on the bed. "He was liking this too much." she thought.  
Gabriel took down her panties and started messaging her legs. Then his hands worked up to her thighs. He had a mischievous smile on his face. She had missed being touched by him even though it had only been a few hours with Lucifer it seemed forever.  
His hands got to her inner thigh and then he messaged her crevice and one of his fingers dipped into her honey pot. She leaned her back side into his finger as he wiggling it in her. She moaned as he put another of his fingers in. His lips were kissing her pretty red ass as he did this. Then he spread her legs further apart and licked with his tongue her outer lips. His fingers all the while dipping in and out of her. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and slid on of his digits in her ass roughly. He felt how tight she was. He figured he might take that later. He wanted her pussy now.  
He snapped off his clothes and slammed his hard cock into her. Her hips met his as she pushed back into him. He missed his little wild cat. Her back arched and his hands pulled her to him. He reached around as plunged again into her dripping wet pussy. She moaned loudly "Gabriel please"  
"Please what?" Gabriel asked  
"Please" She moaned. "oh my!!!" Her orgasm washed over her like a wave . He felt her come all over his cock and he almost lost it. He did not want to go yet. He wanted to feel her come a few more times. He loved how she moaned his name. He slammed into her again harder this time and she once again felt herself let go of another wave of ecstasy.  
"Come on baby come for me I want to hear you moan my name a few more times. " Gabriel decided he wanted to make her wetter. He stopped and pulled himself out and turned her over to her back. He then planted his face into her pussy and started sucking on her clit. His fingers slid in and out of her. He had almost his whole five in her and then He looked up to see her head thrashing .  
"oh Gabriel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed "Please"  
"Please What ?" Gabriel asked as he kissed her thigh and looked up at her dipping in her juices.  
"Fuck me now" Renee said  
He then kissed his way up to her and his lips kissed her lips. She tasted her juices on his lips. He however did not dive into her just yet. He kissed her deeply and his cock was at her entrance. He then Pulled her up on his lap . Put her legs on his shoulders and then he slid her down him inch by inch slowly.  
His hand then gripped her ass and slammed her on his cock over and over again until they both let their overwhelming passion take hold and they both came together. He felt a little of his grace go into her. His wings wrapped around them as they lay there afterwards.  
"Good lord Gabriel. I have never felt . Well it has never felt like that." Renee said  
"Well I am an Archangel you know." Gabriel said chuckling. He knew what she meant he had felt it too. And no it had never felt that way before. His grace never bonded with someone. It did tonight though. He had heard stories. Gabriel had never believed them however. Gabriel did not believe in love that way. Now he was starting to and it scared him. He cuddled to her closer and kissed her forehead.  
They fell asleep that way with Gabriel's wings wrapped around her.  
*********************************************************************************  
Sam woke up the next morning feeling strange like last night had been a dream. He had only felt like that one time. He had even heard voices in his head.  
"Oh no" He thought "him being soulless and Sam being Lucifer's vessel. He thought maybe Luci took him for a spin last night."  
He did not say it out loud. He did not want Noelle to be afraid of him and he did not want Dean going all well Dean on him. His big brother was worried enough as it was.   
He looked down at Noelle who was sleeping and saw he left her with a few bruises from gripping to tight but that was about it. He wanted her now more than he wanted any woman before. He would keep her once this was done no matter what it took. He pulled her to him and kissed her cheek.  
"Why was this woman different?" he wondered.  
he fell asleep again with his nose in her sweet hair. She smelled so damn good. He would make her beg for mercy later. He just wanted to be by her now. He would talk to Castiel in a few hours to make a spell that would keep Lucifer out of his vessel.  
*********************************************************************  
Lucifer had figured a way into Sam's vessel. He however had a feeling that would not last long. Sam was not dumb.  
He was thinking that since he could get into the hideaway through Sam then maybe he could use that to help him lure Renee out to him.  
Then he would fuck her slowly in his lair. Maybe he being the master of deceit that he was would have her believe she was laying with Gabriel. That was it. He could make her come to him and make her believe It was Gabriel.  
Angels could change their appearance at will. Lucifer had mastered it. He would give the lovers time to think they had won. No one or spell could keep him out of Sam. Even so He had an in and knew where he could start. Lucifer smiled an evil sexy smile. His blue eyes dancing.  
"I will have your ass yet Renee and I will take my time with you. I can use your love for Gabriel to lure you to me my pretty. Then I will have you to myself before we all fight." Lucifer said laughing.


	25. Gabriel's twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer figures out the actor who plays Gabriel on the show will be a good way to get Renee. Lucifer gets at Renee. Sam realizes he needs Castiel's help

Lucifer's eyes gleamed then, when the perfect idea flashed through his mind. "Oh, my little brother. I almost forgot. You have a mortal twin! Oh, yes, this is perfect!" Tickled with this realization, he leaned back on his throne and laughed like a hysterical wild man. "Perfect! Richard, remind me to send gifts to your parents for producing a copy of an actual arch angel! And I can just take you without permission. Oh, yes! Oh, this will work splendidly! I no longer need Sam's permission, either, so, it all works in my favor!" He clapped his hands together, cackling like a crazy man, throwing himself into a maniacal laughing fit.

***********************

Meanwhile... Dean, tired of everyone getting laid except himself this evening, meandered through the convention crowd looking for a quick bit of action. And, score! "Hello, Miss Lucky Lady," Dean uttered to himself, watching the sandy, blonde-haired woman, as she walked slowly up to one of the vendors in a room full of them, trying to make a mint, selling their many Supernatural forms of memorabilia. He spread the most sexy smirk across his very kissable lips and began making his way over to introduce himself.

***********************

"Wakey, wakey, ma cheri," he waved a chocolate-covered strawberry under Renee's nose, rousing her gently from a deep, restful sleep.

She rolled toward him lazily, slowly opening her eyes and parting her lips to accept a bite of the decadent treat. "Mmmm, this is heavenly," she moaned, in a hushed tone. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she enjoyed the succulent fruit. Then she heard the snap of his fingers. She opened her eyes then and immediately knew she was in a different place. She sat up quickly and pushed his arm away and looked all around. Everything about this room was different. Darker. No windows and the walls were blood red. The room's only illumination was candle-lit sconces evenly placed on the walls. The music that played in the background was dark, as well. Eerie. She turned to look at Gabriel, eyes wide and heart pounding so hard she thought it might just pound right out of her chest. She froze, feeling an icy finger ease its sharp path up her spine when his gentle grin turned into a teasing smirk, then eased into a chilling sneer. Right before her eyes, Gabriel morphed into an icy, blue-eyed, blond Lucifer sitting right beside her with a grin so evil it chilled her to her very core.

Renee shrieked and tried to jump off the bed to get away, but Lucifer was naturally faster and on her in half a second, plastering her to the bed beneath his weight. His hands locked around her wrists and held them over her head as he wedged himself between the silk softness of her thighs. He locked his dark gaze on her frightened stare, mesmerizing her to silence while he spoke softly to her.

Against her body's own desire for him, she tried to fight. but it was no use. She felt his thick, hard length pressing against her stomach and every nerve ending seemed to want to grab hold and not let go.

"That's it, dear one. Relax. That darn Satan isn't going to do anything to you that you don't want him to do. And by the feel of your sweet meat, every part of you wants this. Except your mind. But I can fix that," he grinned down at her then and pressed his lips to hers. Lightly, at first, then with more demanding, until he wasn't just possessing the depths of her mouth, but her mind, as well.

Renee had no clue what had happened in the last few minutes, but all she saw was Gabriel and every touch she felt burned right through her and had her begging for more.

Lucifer devoured the sweetness of her mouth until she moaned deeply and writhed beneath him. When he released her wrists, she brought her hands to his shoulders and trailed her nails down his back, scoring gouges of crimson in a trail down to his hips, parting her legs and trying to pull him into her heated center.

Renee pulled from his kiss and pushed her hips up into his groin. "Yes, Gabriel, please! I need to have you inside me!"

Lucifer smiled and took one erect nipple between the split in his forked tongue and teased her until she whined out to him, begging and grinding against his now rock hard organ. "Very well, my lady. Ask and you are definitely going to receive. Your wish will always be my command." With that said, Lucifer lined up the head of his shaft between her glistening folds and plummeted his erect muscle deep within her heated tunnel, thrusting mercilessly at a rapid pace that had her screaming out in glorious ecstasy his little brother's name over and over. He wished the name she screamed was his own, of course, but not yet. All in good time. Lucifer emitted an animalistic growl and before Renee could call out again, he pulled her off him and flipped her over onto her belly. He reached around her stomach and pulled her up onto her hands and knees before entering her fully and forcefully from behind.

"Oh, god, Gabriel! Don't stop, please, don't stop!" She called out. "You're going to make me cum!"

"Oh, yeah babe, you cum for me. Do it now!" Lucifer commanded.

Renee slammed herself back harder and harder into him, meeting each of his vicious thrusts until her release overtook her. She felt every part of her body tighten and jerk as she came hard and collapsed on the bed beneath him.

Lucifer pulled himself from her, gripping himself in his tight fist. "Roll over," he said, as he stroked his length.

She did as she was instructed and looked up at him. The smile on Gabriel's face told her what he wanted as he moved to straddle her shoulders.

"Open wide, beautiful," Lucifer grinned wide.

She parted her lips, holding them open until he'd finished filling her with his seed, then swallowed his thick essence. She smiled up at him, then, licking her lips. "Mmm, you are a candy man," she whispered before her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a deep sleep, once again.

***************************

Noelle was still sleeping when Sam pushed up from the bed a couple hours later. He watched her for a few minutes, still puzzled by his want and need for her. He didn't know what the hell was up with that, but he intended to find out. Regardless, he decided he had no intention of letting her go. Oh, no. He was keeping her. Besides, he owned her ass, now. He smirked, knowing deep down, she didn't mind that one bit. Anyway, he thought, time to get in touch with Castiel. He needed to keep Lucifer out. And Castiel was the only one he could think of that might be able to direct him to a spell that might work.


	26. Yes you are going crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard question his sanity. Sam decides Castiel will not help him without having to tell Dean. Renee is seduced by Richard (Lucifer's essence in him) and Lucifer.

Lucifer was so proud of himself. he watched the actor get up and look at himself in the mirror.

 

Richard was going insane or at least he thought he was. He could have swore, he was in his room. Now he woke up in a weird down in the basement part of the hotel. he was looking in the mirror. He had dreamt he made love to a redhead. And he looked in the mirror when he got up and saw a blond dude looking at him that looked like Mark Pellegrino. 

He called Mark . Mark asked "What drugs are you on dude? Because I want some of them drugs."

"I am losing it. " Richard says in the mirror. 

He hears a voice in his head "yes you are losing it and you will keep losing it. Until I quit using your body. "

Richard splashes water on his face. He goes to the bar . And gets a big drink on Jack. 

"You might need the whole bottle." The voice says.

 

Richard starts downing the whole bottle. 

 

******************************************************************

Sam is in denial. He is trying to fight his mind. He knows he might have gotten taken over by Lucifer.He feels Castiel might not be a good option after the conversation they have. 

Conversation went something like this. 

 

"Castiel" Sam said

"Yes Sam what is it. Kind of busy" Castiel said

"Yeah I am having some issues." Sam starts off

"Then we need to tell Dean first" Castiel says

"Not an option" Sam says

"Well first tell me the problem ." Castiel says

Sam hesitates. "Well not comfortable saying it here ." Sam says

"Then talk to Dean and tell him. I will come when you need me." Castiel says

"You know what Castiel. I think we will be ok." Sam says

"You sure?" Castiel says

"Yes" Sam says. He knows he might be overreacting anyway.

"Ok bye" Castiel says

"Bye" Sam says

With that Sam had to figure out another way. Telling Dean was no option. And the man came in with a blond on his arm. They all heard him last night. Not that it mattered . They all were up and making noises. Damn was Gabriel loud. 

"Stupid Archangel" Sam said. He smiled when he said that. He looked over at his lovely woman Noelle. He knew that even with no soul . He had found the one. How could he feel when he had no soul. 

She was sleeping and he had her head in his lap and was stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead. Yep he felt himself getting hard. 

He took her and picked her up. He carried her into the bedroom. He woke her up by kissing his way up her thighs. He would fight this. He pulled open the robe and licked at her inside thigh and his finger slid in her as he licked her clit sucking and his tongue tasted her sweetness. She cooed. 

He smiled and took off his pants. He then kissed his way up her and slid into her wetness. He first slid in and stayed there for a second or two going slow. She was moaning. He then pulled out the whole way and slammed into her. Tina woke up to Sam making sweet love to her. And it was glorious. She felt wave after and felt like she was drowning. If this was drowning let her drown in this passion. 

He felt himself lose control and he spilt his seed into her. He then pulled her up on him and they both lay there sleeping. 

Lucifer watched. He could get in like a virus. He watched this. He knew he needed to chill with this one. Maybe he needed to get Rene first then. Noelle would be easy to persuade.

He would let his little brother have one last fling with his woman. Then he was taking her ass. Richard would be easy to get into again.

*******************************************************************************

Gabriel watched his woman sleep. He woke her with sweets in bed. She looked at him. He was smiling and feeding her. He kept dropping syrup on her. First her breasts. He licked that off. Then her belly. He licked that off. Then he put it well he took down the covers and poured it all over her honey pot. And he was licking that off. it was sticky but felt so good. His beard which grew out was tickling her thighs. He was tonguing her clit and his fingers pludged into her. She grabbed ahold of his head and pushed him into her.

He licked even more and loved tasting her. He knew he was so far gone when it came to her. 

She moaned his name. His wings came out. His grace was making him glow. 

He was already naked so he placed her on his lap and slid her down grabbing her ass. He slid her down inch by inch and kissed the hollow of her neck. He then pulled back out and slammed back into her. She started riding him as he was doing that, 

He felt his grace smolder and push into her as he came . They both felt the tide and drowned in their passion. They moaned each others names. 

"You are wonderful Rene" Gabriel said to her kissing her lips and they lay there. 

"You are too Last night and this morning wow darling." Rene said

Gabriel raised his eyebrow. They had made love last night but that was early last night. He looked at her and smiled maybe she was talking about early last night. 

"Hey sweetie did you shave a little?" She said as she felt his stubble on his face. 

"No" Gabriel said "You Ok?"

"Yeah I must of had a dream of you . Maybe it is in the future." She said and yawned. She fell right to sleep. 

He sat up and looked at her. He shook his head and dismissed the thoughts in his head. 

*****************************************************************************************

Renee was having a dream. She felt like she was floating. She walked out to the living room and heard him calling her. 

 

She heard him through the door. She opened it and saw him. Gabriel was in the doorway. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. He kissed her then she felt them snap into somewhere else. 

She saw that same dark room. It had red sheets and red flowing curtains. He was in the middle of the bed laying beckoning her to him. She obliged and climbed on the bed and made her way up to him. He had on his red boxers like on the show. She kissed her way up him. 

Then she kissed his lips. She wanted to go slow and take their time. He flipped her around. And started undressing her. He pulled her top over her head. And unsnapped her bra. He then licked and kissed down her shoulder and licked her nipples and his hands trailed down to her pants and pulled them down in one tug. He left her in her underwear. 

His lips kissed down her. She felt his heat. His head buried itself in her thighs and he worked his fingers into her panties. She bucked his hands as he burrowed into her. She noticed his beard was back in full form. She laughed she was dreaming again but it felt so damn good. Lucifer took his take and yanked off her pantie. He dove into her tongue first. His forked tongue pleasuring her in ways she had no idea. 

It always felt great and so wonderful but this time and last time it felt well strange good but strange. It was a dream. Lucifer loved the taste of her on him. He however had a plan he could control Richard's body now without being in him. Now he wanted in him. He wanted to feel every inch of her. 

His tongue lapped up at her clit and she moaned his brother's name. 

"Oh god Gabe please." She said and she felt the waves almost consume her. 

He flipped her and gently guided her on top of him. She was so enthralled she hardly noticed some subtle changes. He pushed her on him and grabbed her ass spread it out. As she climbed in her passion . He took as pinky and put it in her ass. It hurt a little but she was turned on. She felt him put more lube in her ass. 

Then he held her tight and pushed himself more into her core. Lucifer had Richard burying himself in her hot pussy while he got himself ready to push into her ass. 

He positioned himself and slowly put his huge member at the entrance. He then worked it in gently first little bit. She thought it was the fingers then. He started feeling himself get into it and slammed into her ass. hard. She felt it and looked around there was Lucifer and he smiled. Then she looked down. and saw what she thought was Gabriel. 

"How could you Gabriel?" she said. This dream was getting well downright painful. The man she thought was Gabriel said "It is Richard. I play Gabriel come on fangirl I will roleplay but come on." he said

Lucifer slammed into her ass again but richard kept pushing into her and she came hard. even though her other side hurt. Lucifer was biting and kissing her neck and cupping her breasts. It hurt but felt so good. 

Lucifer whispered to her. "I can give you what you want say my name and I will let you come and take away the pain. It hurt but felt good. 

She moaned and said both names "oh god Lucifer and Gabriel please. fuck me harder. 

They did. And she clasped in sleep. Lucifer smiled and snapped his fingers. As Richard got up. He waved at Richard and made him appear back in his room. 

Then he looked down at Rene. "You my lovely are mine."


	27. final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Noelle have a good time before realizing Renee is gone. Chuck steps in and intercedes to fix stuff. Lucifer is thrown into a temporary place. Renee and noelle meet the actors who are confused as how they know them. A happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actors in this are in AU. Meaning this is a fictional characterization of the actors. In no way shape or form is this portraying them.

Are you there Chuck? It's us Fangirls 27

By:L.R.Bare

 

Rated: Mature

 

When Noelle woke up . She found Sam kissing her awake. Not that they slept that much. They never did since this whole thing began. It was just a few days ago when this began and now it seemed ages ago. 

 

"Sam I have to go to the bathroom come on." Noelle said. She got up and went to the bathroom. Sam followed her in. She went then He pulled her up and walked her over to the shower. He possessively handled her. He took her by the hair as the water was running and forced her down. Noelle knew what to do then. Sam was a demanding lover and she loved it. She wrapped her lips around his throbbing manhood and went the whole way to the hilt. 

 

She listened to his erratic breathing as she did her best to get him to come. She applied alot of force and sucked down while her hand played with his balls. Her tongue all the while doing circles and licking as she was sucking. The effect had Sam panting and moaning while his hand kept making her go further down him. Sam wanted her now. He pulled her up and grabbed her ass. He then positioned her so he could get into her. He slammed her down on him making them both moan from the sensation. 

No he decided. He was keeping her. No matter what. He loved the feeling of her tight pussy around him. He slammed her down on him again. He could never get enough of this woman. As he pulled her back up off him . He took one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked on it and nibble. The effect made Noelle beg him then he gripped her ass and slammed her again down on his massive member. 

Noelle moaned and felt wave after wave come upon her. She trembled with passion as he kept slamming into her. She felt him about to shudder and she knew he was about to release. She hopped off took him into her mouth and grabbed his balls as he came. Sam felt the an intense pleasure when she did that course through his body. Afterwards he pulled her up to him and kissed her forehead. 

 

"Damn woman how did I live without you?" Sam asked looking at her as she turned around to look at him. 

Noelle laid her head on his chest and stared into his eyes. "Don't you mean how you are going to live without me soon?" Noelle said almost in tears

"I have told you . You are mine. You will never go back to your other life." Sam said

Noelle smiled. 

 

******************************************************************************

Dean was eating his lunch as Gabriel came out looked around and asked "Did you see Renee?" Gabriel looked past him even thinking maybe she somehow appear. He looked worried. 

"Nope just eating here" Dean said digging back into his pie. 

Gabriel scratched what was becoming a beard. "Shit damn him" He yelled then pounded on Sam's door. "Noelle" 

Noelle stepped out in a robe. "What" She said

"Have you seen Renee?" Gabriel asked

"Nope" Noelle said then her face went ashen and her jaw dropped "She is with Lucifer" She said just knowing. 

"How could that have happened?" Gabriel asked

Chuck cleared his throat and Gabriel, Noelle and now Sam looked over. Dean was still eating his pie. 

"So dad what is going on?" Gabriel asked

"Well son. There is this tv show that they came for a convention. The actors look alot like you guys. So he used your actor to lure her out of the safe apartment. " Chuck said going into the cabinet and getting a drink. He poured one for him and Gabriel. Who took the glass and downed the sweet nectar. His father knew to give him Peach schnapps. It was sweet but good going down. 

 

"This could be tricky. I have dealt with Richard before. He is smart. Plus he is so damn good looking. " Gabriel said and laughed but he knew if Lucifer had Renee he wanted something to get her back. And Lucifer was up to something. 

 

Gabriel suddenly had a plan and waved the boys over to talk. Noelle not to be pushed aside got into it too. Then they all realized it was the only way that made sense. 

Noelle did not want to agree. "I do not want to let Sam go. " Noelle said

Chuck shook his head "Do not worry it will not be for long. And I will make it to where you will forget until you two meet again. " Chuck said.

Gabriel was mad "How is this fair. I will not get time with Renee until after all this is over. And you will not tell me when that is" Gabriel shouted and stomped his feet. 

Then Chuck shook his head and whispered in his pigheaded soons ear to help him calm down. With that Gabriel smiled and shook his head ."Ok fine" He said. 

 

******************************************************************************************

All the actors were getting ready to do their thing on stage. This is what Richard loved about conventions. Rob came out and started playing with Louden Swain. The fans went wild when Richard came out. They did not know it was Gabriel. Richard was safely in the apartment. So were all the actors. Well except for Mark who was clueless and still thought Richard went off the deep end. Chuck was playing the guitar for Rob. 

 

Lucifer knew when he ran into his twin that it was going to be a great night. Or so he thought.. He went behind the stage to watch. He had Renee in the crowd. He saw Noelle go towards her. Mark was on the stage talking about what it was like to play Lucifer. Then Lucifer snapped his fingers and the lights went out.

They came up to Lucifer standing by Mark and Mark doing a double take. Richard(Gabriel) smiled and grabbed Lucifer the same time Sam did. Chuck took his guitar and through it and it opened a porthole . Sam pushed Lucifer into it. Then the lights went down and when they came back up. Noelle had reached Renee. When the lights came on their memories were wiped. They just remembered they were at a convention having the time of their lives. 

Noelle was thrilled To See Jared standing so close to her. He even hugged her. Renee got a hug from Richard who plays Gabriel in that time. Then . The lights went down again and as they did Sam and Gabriel looked back. Chuck made them leave. He snapped the actors on stage. 

They looked confused at first . Like they were in a daze then they started doing their thing. When the autographs came. Jared signed for Noelle her t-shirt and she looked at him as he hugged her. 

"Did you wear different cologne?" she asked. 

He looked confused "ummmm no" 

"Sorry" she said but looked disappointed and Renee experienced the same thing. 

Richard however felt deja vu because of what Lucifer did to him. And pointed at Renee "Do I know you?" He asked

"We just meet" Renee said

Then Richard hugged her and felt weird again. They felt weird as they were packing up to go home. 

 

The car was acting up on their way home. 

Noelle got out and pulled up the hood. She knew that sound and it was not good. 

"Damn car" She said kicking it. They just happened to break down in front of a motel. It seemed deserted save one black Impala. 

They went inside and saw a blondish brown hair man who had butterscotch eyes look up from his paper. He smiled when they looked at him with confused looks on their faces. 

"Do you need a room for the night?" Gabriel asked them. 

Renee nudged Noelle who was so pissed off she did not realize the guy looked like Gabriel. Renee smiled. 

"Is there something wrong miss?" Gabriel smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She swooned. 

"oh no nothing at all." Renee said. 

Sam came out of the lobby's doorway "Gabriel you need to fix this damn it" Sam said 

Then Noelle smiled at Sam who smiled back "Hi miss my name is" Sam said

Noelle finished for him "Sam your name is Sam" She said

It all came back to both of them. As the boys took them in their arms and Gabriel snapped Renee to the next room which was done up like a Casa Erotica set. Noelle was hauled over Sam's shoulder and tossed on the bed. As Sam ravaged her. 

 

Dean was in the bar hitting on a waitress. 

Chuck looked down as Death ate pickle chips. 

"So when are you going to give Sam his soul back?" Death asked "And how apeshit is Dean going to go when he finds out Sam has no soul. I thought you were giving his soul back?" 

"I can't Lucifer is in a wormhole not a cage. He will get out soon. When he does he will want revenge and be gunning for the girls." Death said eating another pickle chip. 

"We will worry about that when the time comes. Let them have some happiness for now." Chuck said watching his son kissing Renee. Thewn he flipped on a football game and turned to Death and threw him a deck of cards. "I think we might have a little bit of time to kill" 

Death took the cards and shuffled them. 

"What game old man?" Death asked 

"Surprise me" Chuck said

**************************************

Renee felt so happy to be in his arms. Gabriel laid kisses on her neck. 

"Oh Gabriel I love you" She said 

He looked at her "I love you too" He said and he knew he meant it. 

************************************

"ohhh Sam " Noelle said as Sam took her in his arms yet again. 

"I told you I would never let you go" Sam said

"What would have happened if Chuck would not have let you come to us so soon?" Noelle asked

"He had to because your safety. And Gabriel was promised" Sam said kissing up Noelle's neck to nuzzle her ear. 

********************************************************************************

Gabriel watch Renee laying there after they had made love. He knew that he could not let her go. She carried his child in her womb. He laid his hand on her womb and felt the baby's wings fluttering. He lay his lips on her tummy. "Settle down in there you hear me my sweet child" Then he pulled Renee to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a labor of love for my friend and I . I want to thank her for helping me write this. Thank you Tina for being awesome. And a great friend. I can not wait to write more stories with you.


End file.
